Une simple histoire d'amour
by KuramaxChan
Summary: UA. Sur la base de la School Fiction. Sasuke/Hinata. Hinata et sa famille déménagent à Konoha, s'en suit une simple petite histoire de cinq chapitres avec de l'amitié, de l'amour, quelques tensions minimes. Plus d'infos sur mon profil. Rated T pour le langage et l'attirance physique minime :)
1. Acte I

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto ni ses personnages, lieux, etc. **

**Acte I, **

**Scène I.**

_ Konoha. _Un grand village que l'on pourrait aussi appeler petite bourgade où plusieurs familles riches et célèbres y avaient élu domicile depuis des dizaines voire des centaines d'années.

_Konoha. _Un grand villageoù tout le monde se connaît, où tout le monde sait tout. Par exemple, ce que cache un mari à sa femme ou encore ce que pense chaque personne sur son nouveau voisin. Un village où tôt ou tard tout se sait et par tout le monde.

_Konoha._ Un grand village où résidait le plus ancien, et pourtant le plus moderne, centre scolaire du pays. Regroupant à la fois le collège, le lycée et l'université les enfants de onze ans à leur majorité et plus étaient coincés entre ces murs. Ce centre scolaire restait même actif l'été durant les vacances. C'était un véritable pensionnat scolaire.

_Konoha._ Le grand village vers lequel une limousine noire se dirigeait à l'heure actuelle. Le chauffeur, un homme la cinquantaine passée avec une certaine pilosité faciale et deux petits yeux noirs indiscrets, observait attentivement ses deux passagères à l'arrière : les deux héritières de la grande famille des Hyûga.

Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques jours de cela qu'il ferait une course pour les Hyûga en personne il aurait bien rit. Seulement ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et il, lui le vieux Akito qui ne voulait pas laisser son volant à un petit jeune sans expérience, emmenait les deux plus jeunes Hyûga dans leur nouvelle demeure principale de Konoha. Il n'en savait pas grand chose, on ne confiait pas d'informations capitales à des gens de son statut social, mais il avait clairement compris que les Hyûga déménageaient de Paris pour aller s'enterrer ici dans le bon vieux Konoha.

Dans son rétroviseur, Akito observa les deux filles. La plus jeune dormait la tête appuyer contre la vitre de la portière à sa gauche. Elle faisait à peine douze ans alors que c'était connaissance commune qu'elle allait avoir quatorze ans dans quelques mois. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long marron foncé, une peau de porcelaine et un corps en pleine puberté. Sur ces genoux reposait la dernière console électronique en vente sur le marché et Akito se sentit un instant envieux. Depuis des mois il épargnait pour acheter à son petit-fils une console de ce genre...

Le vieux chauffeur secoua la tête, se ressaisissant.

Dans le monde il y a ceux qui travaillent et peuvent se faire plaisir avec leur argent et ceux qui, comme lui et tant d'autres, travaillent uniquement pour payer leurs factures et survivre à un autre mois.

Il manœuvra habilement la limousine pour tourner à gauche puis posa son regard sur l'aînée.

Au contraire de sa petite sœur elle avait su rester éveillée le temps du voyage et lisait actuellement un livre assez épais, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant sûrement aux creux des reins, des yeux nacrés comme le reste de la famille Hyûga, une peau clair et un corps déjà très bien développé à en croire ses formes.

Il n'était pas un pervers, loin de là, mais il aimait regarder les belles choses.

Il ralentit un peu, arrivant dans les alentours de Konoha.

La route avait été longue depuis l'aéroport et ils n'avaient fait aucune pause. Les autres chauffeurs et lui. La famille Hyûga au complet avait déménagé à Konoha : principal et secondaire, soit Hiashi Hyûga, sa femme et ses deux filles mais aussi son frère Hizashi et son fils Neji.

Quelle surprise tout de même d'apprendre cela ! Certes, la coquette somme administré par les Hyûga pour taire l'information aux médias l'avait aidé à réaliser mais quand même ! Il transportait les deux héritières des Hyûga dans une limousine !

Akito ouvrit la fenêtre à sa gauche et soupira de contentement en sentant l'odeur caractéristique de son village natal : l'herbe fraîchement coupé, la terre humide et le salé de l'eau parcourant Konoha. Ça sentait bon la nature rajoutant à cela le bruit des ruisseaux, des branches d'arbres s'entre-crochant, des animaux environnant et vous aviez véritablement l'impression d'entrer dans un monde de paix et de bonheur.

Décidément, il comprenait pourquoi bon nombres de familles riches avaient leur résidence principale à Konoha...

**Acte I,**

**Scène II.**

La voiture s'arrêta doucement et Hinata leva les yeux de son livre attentivement.

Hanabi dormait toujours, leur chauffeur sortait de la voiture pour parler avec ses collègues et enfin, la famille Hyûga au complet était arrivée à leur nouveau manoir.

De sa place elle ne voyait pas grand chose, juste deux grandes portes en bois, un long mur, quelques pierres plates et du gazon bien vert à l'entrée du portail. Elle ferma son livre, non sans y avoir placé un marque page, et coupa la musique dans ses oreilles puis rangea son bouquin et son baladeur mp4 dernier cri dans son sac de voyage à main.

Regardant une nouvelle fois dehors, elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle esquissa un sourire tendre à l'image qu'elle renvoyait puis la secoua doucement, tentant de la réveiller. Hanabi émit quelques grognements mécontents avant de papillonner des yeux et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée : « On est arrivé ? ». L'aînée hocha la tête et sourit avec encouragement, sachant combien le décalage horaire pesait déjà sur sa petite sœur. « Tu devrais ranger tes affaires au moins, on ne va pas tarder à nous dire que c'est bon », déclara Hinata en regardant par la fenêtre les chauffeurs se diriger vers le chef des Hyûga qui sortait de sa propre limousine, un portable tactile collé à l'oreille.

Hinata ouvrit sa portière et posa un pied dehors. Le soleil tapait fort et elle sentait déjà la chaleur l'envahir. Le vent chaud n'arrangeait pas, pourtant elle ne trouva pas le courage de se plaindre car elle aimait particulièrement ces temps chaud. Elle posa l'autre pied et sortit complètement dehors cachant le soleil de ses yeux à l'aide de sa main manucurée.

La rue où elle habiterait désormais était longue et de toute évidence uniquement peuplée par de riches familles. Elle marcha jusqu'au portail en bois de son futur manoir et y lut le numéro cinq. Il ne semblait pas y avoir foule en tout cas dans leur nouvelle rue : les terrains étaient grands et prenaient de la place donc il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça. Cependant, elle espérait quand même qu'il y ai des gens de son âge et qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec...

Elle était de nature une personne assez calme, bien qu'elle aimait certainement rire. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de se consacrer aux gens de son âge car ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde en général. Mais ici, à Konoha, les familles pour la plupart ressemblaient à la sienne alors elle espérait que parmi tout ces nouveaux gens elle s'entendrait bien avec au moins quelques personnes.

« Mademoiselle Hinata, les préparations d'arriver au manoir sont terminées. Monsieur Hyûga vous prie de découvrir votre nouveau lieu de résidence », déclara soudainement une vieille femme au service des Hyûga depuis des générations. La jeune fille hocha la tête et sourit aimablement à la femme, qui se dirigea vers Hanabi, puis franchit les deux portes en bois du portail d'entrée.

Une allée de pierres plates traçaient un chemin torsadé vers l'imposante porte d'entrée du manoir. Du gazon vert et humide encadrait ce même chemin, ainsi que plusieurs petits buissons lui arrivant aux mollets. A gauche, un énorme saule pleureur planait sur une marre remplit d'eau, de nénuphars et de fleurs sublimes. Un banc en bois ancien siégeait à l'ombre de l'arbre tranquillement. A droite, un labyrinthe miniature de petits buissons épais et de parterres de fleurs colorées prenaient une certaine place.

Hinata pouvait dire sans hésiter que cet endroit serait le plus fréquenté par sa mère lorsqu'elle serait présente au manoir. Pour sa part, la bibliothèque lui suffirait amplement : elle adorait la lecture, la musique, l'art.

La brune marcha lentement dans l'allée en pierres, profitant de la vue et de l'odeur offert par leur nouveau jardin d'extérieur. Presque arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle leva les yeux vers le manoir. Ce dernier était imposant pour dire le moins, fait de bois et de pierres anciennes, il quémandait respect et beauté. Sa taille le rendait intimidant mais il n'en était pas moins raffiné.

L'héritière reposa son regard sur l'immense porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux dames en tenue de service.

« Mademoiselle Hinata. Bienvenu », dirent-elles simultanément en effectuant une révérence et en faisant geste de l'invité à l'intérieur. Hinata baissa la tête aimablement et avança jusqu'à la porte avant de regarder ses chaussures, des baskets confortables qu'elle mettait aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait. « Dois-je les retirer ? », demanda-t-elle. L'une des deux dames, la brune, s'enquit de répondre. « Oh ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous nettoierons si besoin est ! C'est très prévenant de votre part ! ».

Hinata acquiesça d'un sourire et franchit le seuil d'entrée.

Le sol était en parquet ciré dans une teinte foncé, tandis que les murs étaient peints dans des tons crème clair donnant plus d'espace à la pièce. Sur une table, toute suite à droite dans l'angle, ronde en verre et à trois pieds reposait un téléphone fixe servant d'interphone entre l'entrée et le portail. En face de la porte des escaliers doubles se séparaient pour faire une entrée à ce qui semblait être une salle à manger confortable. A gauche comme à droite des doubles portes coulissantes en bois menaient à d'autres pièces du rez-de-chaussez.

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve ma chambre ? », demanda-t-elle à la dame blonde qui répondit immédiatement. « Suivez-moi Mademoiselle ! Je suis ici pour cela après tout ! ». L'héritière hocha la tête et suivit la dame de service qui montait les escaliers. Ceux-ci donnaient sur un long couloir décoré de la même manière que l'entrée du sol au plafond. Plusieurs portes en bois trônaient dans le long couloir au fond duquel une baie vitrée montrait le jardin de derrière.

« Votre chambre est la deuxième porte en partant de la fin à droite », l'informa la dame. Hinata la remercia et commença à marcher en direction de la dite porte. Décidément ce manoir était bien plus grand que l'ancien de Paris, et certainement plus reposant. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte menant à l'endroit où elle passerait normalement le plus de temps après le lycée les prochaines semaines.

Sa chambre, son sanctuaire, son jardin secret, le lieu nécessaire à sa survie mental.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée, appuya doucement et poussa la porte religieusement.

La pièce était grande le sol en parquet mi clair mi foncé trois murs étaient peint en gris très foncé, et celui d'en face se trouvait être un ensemble de baies vitrées à l'encadrement beige. Le mur de droite était en partie blanc pour faire un effet tête de lit géante. D'ailleurs, le lit lui-même était énorme, possédant une parure beige et blanche. Les deux tables de chevets à ses côtés étaient faites dans un bois marron très foncé et dans un style moderne.

Au pied du lit était un canapé beige, et en dessous de ce dernier et d'une bonne moitié du lit trônait un tapis taupe/gris encadré d'une bordure blanche. Le plafond au niveau des baies vitrées était plus bas et possédait quelques spots de lumière artificielle. La baie vitrée elle-même était encadrée par des rideaux beige rosé. Il y avait également une table en bois foncé entourée par deux fauteuils beige du même tissu que le canapé. A gauche se trouvait une porte peint en blanche encadrée par une bibliothèque murale.

C'était décidé : elle adorait sa nouvelle chambre.

Hinata entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle parcouru la chambre des yeux une nouvelle fois et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment sublime.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte menant sûrement à la salle de bain qu'elle partagerait avec Hanabi et l'ouvrit. La pièce n'était pas spécialement grande, comprenait un sol gris foncé et un mur en rectangles de carrelage blancs, et se composait de deux vasques en porcelaine, d'un immense miroir, une douche italienne en galets et de beaucoup de rangements pour les vêtements d' Hanabi et les siens. La pièce était discrète, élégante et pratique.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha plus près de la baie vitrée. Dehors, elle pouvait apercevoir le grand jardin vert, ainsi que l'étendue bleu que formait la piscine creusé, et imaginer le sol rocheux des pierres plates autour de celle-ci. Il y avait aussi de grands arbres au fond du jardin dont les branches et les feuilles volaient au gré du vent...

Emménager à Konoha n'avait pas été une chose attendu de la part d' Hinata. Bien sûr elle était triste de la mort de son grand-père mais de là à changer de pays... Cela voulait dire également qu'elle devait changer de lycée. Encore. Donc être nouvelle alors que tout le monde se connaissait déjà. Elle détestait ça. Son nom la rendait déjà bien différente des autres, elle n'avait pas en plus besoin de se détacher de la sorte en arrivant à un tiers de l'année...

Elle soupira et laissa tomber la baie vitrée pour aller s'effondrer sans grâce sur son énorme lit.

Konoha n'était pas nouveau pour elle ou pour les Hyûga à vrai dire. Ils avaient habité ici dans le passé, pas dans le même manoir certes mais peu loin de cette rue là. Elle devait avoir huit ans lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Elle avait eu quelques amis sympathiques si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Elle pourrait se rappeler quelques prénoms comme Kiba et Shino, deux garçons attachants, ou encore Naruto, son béguin de l'époque.

Elle n'avait pas été ami avec beaucoup de filles durant l'enfance, trouvant leurs centres d'intérêt justement sans intérêt... C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'était vite liée à Temari à Suna en Espagne. Un vrai garçon manqué celle-là ! D'ailleurs elle se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu...

Hinata soupira de plus bel, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le ventre en posant sa tête sur ses deux avants-bras. Décidément, elle n'était pas pressé de débuter une nouvelle vie à Konoha... Contrairement à sa sœur elle n'avait pas ce côté ouvert et sympathique qui fait que les gens veulent vous parlez ou même s'intéresser à vous...

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et elle essaya de les fermer hermétiquement mais son nez commença à lui piquer et sa gorge à se nouer.

_Merde ! Elle n'arrêtait pas ces temps-ci !_

Heureusement les larmes ne tombèrent pas, elle put donc effacer les traces de sa tristesse passagère rapidement lorsque trois coups retentirent à sa porte. « Mademoiselle Hinata le déjeuner sera servi dans cinq minutes. Je dois vous y accompagner », affirma une voix douce derrière la porte. Hinata soupira et se releva, remettant ses chaussures. « J'arrive », s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle frotta un peu ses yeux, remis ses longs cheveux en place et sortit de sa chambre.

Une jeune femme l'attendait sagement en tenue de service, les mains croisées ensemble devant sa taille. « S'il vous plaît veuillez me suivre Mademoiselle Hinata », ordonna humblement la servante en marchant vers les escaliers. Elles tournèrent ensuite dans l'alcôve que créaient les doubles escaliers pour rentrer dans une salle à manger luxueuse.

La pièce était carré le sol en parquet ciré marron foncé les murs, recouvert de plusieurs objets de valeurs comme des peintures, des calendriers chinois rares ou encore des éventails élimés mais coûteux, étaient tout aussi crème que l'entrée. Tous les murs de la pièce possédaient des doubles portes en bois coulissantes menant à d'autres pièces. Une grande table rectangulaire trônait au milieu de la salle en bois ancien, une bonne dizaine de chaises y étaient attablées. Un énorme tapis taupe siégeait juste en dessous de la dite table, la faisant paraître plus grande encore. Sur la table se trouvaient des couverts en porcelaine et en argent, plusieurs sortes de verres ainsi que de nombreuses décorations tels qu'un beau bouquet de fleurs ou des serviettes pliées habilement pour former une fleur de lotus.

Sa sœur et son cousin Neji étaient déjà assis à la table, attendant la nourriture qui ne seraient tardé. Hinata partagea un sourire avec sa cadette et tourna son regard vers le seul homme de la pièce. Neji était grand, musclé de ses nombreux cours de combats, et avait le physique de tout Hyûga qui se respecte : la peau pâle, des yeux nacré, un visage quelque peu indifférent à l'extrême, de longs cheveux lisses et foncé de nature. Elle pouvait avoué sans honte et sans hésitation que son cousin était beau. Elle savait qu'il faisait tourné la tête de beaucoup de jeunes filles et même de femmes, malheureusement pour elles il avait déjà trouver l'amour de sa vie en la personne surprenante de Tenten.

Tenten était une jeune femme souriante, généreuse, travailleuse et, surtout, très modeste. Non qu'elle la critiquait ! Loin de là, elle serait plus à même de l'admirer d'ailleurs. Tenten était orpheline. Elle avait jonglé entre de nombreuses familles d'accueil avant de s'épanouir avec les Rock. Une famille aisée mais humble se composant de parents peu présent mais aimant et d'un frère de son âge, Lee, aussi fougueux que Neji était calme. Ce dernier l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était venue dans son cours de Karaté il y a plusieurs années.

Ça n'avait pas été le coudre foudre, selon Tenten elle-même qui lui avait raconté étant donné qu'elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Non apparemment elle ne l'avait pas aimé à cause de sa supériorité et réciproquement à cause de son excentricité. L'héritière trouvait cela assez drôle quand on les voyait maintenant ensemble, sans cesse en train de se faire des câlins.

Hinata se ressaisit et marcha jusqu'à la chaise en face de sa sœur, Neji en bout de table entre elles deux, et s'y assit. « Les parents ne seront pas là de la journée », cru bon d'informer Hanabi d'un ton mécontent. Hinata acquiesça. Rien d'étonnant jusqu'ici.

Leurs parents passaient tout leur temps à leur travail respectif et laissaient leur éducation pour les servantes à revendre de la famille Hyûga. Seul le père de Neji, leur oncle, avait une once de bon sens et essayait de passer quelques heures par semaines avec son fils. Au contraire, Hiashi et Hanae vivaient pour leur travail, leur prestige et leur réputation. Son père était président d'une entreprise multinational de cosmétique et avait presque emménager dans son bureau. Sa mère, bien que montrant beaucoup plus son affection pour ses filles, passait toutes ses heures, ses journées, ses semaines à son laboratoire où elle créait des parfums pour une grande marque de luxe.

Hinata s'était habituée à voir ses parents très rarement, cependant Hanabi avait besoin de cet amour parental et souffrait énormément de ces absences quotidiennes au grand dame de son aînée. Elle entrait en plus dans une phase traître de l'adolescence et ne cessait de se plaindre. Hinata ne doutait pas de sa rébellion prochaine ni de ses futures bêtises pour attirer l'attention, maintenant elle espérait que ça ne serait pas grave, et surtout, sans conséquence dramatique.

« Le repas est servi », déclara une vieille femme en apportant à l'aide d'une autre femme les nombreux plats du déjeuner. Pour l'entrée, ils avaient le choix entre de la roquette assaisonnée, des pommes de terre froides avec de la crème et quelques lardons ou des tomates fraîche du jardin derrière. En fait tout venait du jardin derrière, du potager notamment.

« Mademoiselle Hinata, que prendrez-vous en entrée ? », demanda la cuisinière en prenant son assiette de porcelaine. « Un peu de roquette et quelques tomates, je me réserve pour le plat principal, je n'ai pas très faim. Merci », dit-elle à l'intention des cuisinières et de sa famille indirectement. « Moi aussi, le voyage m'a épuisé et le décalage horaire pèse sur mon estomac », enchaîna Hanabi, remerciant silencieusement les deux dames qui repartirent dans la cuisine avec leur plats, Neji ne souhaitant pas prendre d'entrée.

« Que penses-tu de Konoha Hana ? », interrogea l'héritière en utilisant le surnom de sa cadette. Cette dernière haussa les épaules. « Pas grand chose pour l'instant. Ça change de Paris, mais j'aime bien. Il fait chaud en plus ! ». Hinata sourit en connaissance de cause puis se tourna vers son cousin. « Et toi Neji ? ». « Konoha n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes venu... J'aime beaucoup ici, c'est reposant. Et toi ? », demanda-t-il après avoir répondu honnêtement à sa question.

La jeune fille stoppa son geste, s'apprêtant à amener sa fourchette à sa bouche, et réfléchit un instant. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'espère juste retrouver mes repères une nouvelle fois ». La réponse énigmatique contenta Neji qui acquiesça vivement, comprenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Je vais amener le plat principal, avez-vous terminé ? », s'enquit une cuisinière soudainement. Neji hocha la tête et celle-ci les débarrassa de leur petite assiette, rentrant dans la cuisine. L'autre servante arriva alors avec les plats posés sur un chariot à roulette. « Voici le plat principal, il y a des pattes italienne à la carbonara, du riz cantonais assaisonnée à la sauce aigre douce, et pour finir un gratin de brocolis avec de la volaille assaisonnée à la sauce foi gras. Que souhaitez-vous déguster ce midi mes maîtres ? », demanda-t-elle prête à servir. « Du riz cantonais pour moi s'il vous plaît », répondit Hinata alors que sa sœur quémandait des pattes italienne et que Neji émettait son souhait à haute voix quant au gratin de brocolis avec un peu de riz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dame repartit et les trois adolescents commencèrent à manger.

« Au fait Neji ! Tu vas faire comment pour voir Tenten maintenant ? », s'exclama la plus jeune à l'intention de son cousin qui haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas encore... A vrai dire j'espérais repartir en France à la fin de mes études ici pour rejoindre Tenten ». « Wow ! C'est trop romantique ! », s'extasia Hanabi alors qu' Hinata roulait des yeux à son attitude. « Et bien j'aime Tenten et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas venir ici donc... », confirma Neji.

« Hizashi est d'accord ? », s'inquiéta soudainement la cadette, sachant qu'un non de son oncle pourrait gâcher les rêves de son cousin. « Je lui en ai vaguement parlé mais il n'a pas l'air contre. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est mon bonheur, cela dit il veut quand même que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale », répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux vers son assiette à moitié vide. « Et c'est ce que tu veux ? », s'enquit l'héritière curieusement. Neji leva les yeux vers sa cousine et dit sincèrement. « J'en sais absolument rien ».

**Acte I,**

**Scène III.**

Hinata ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut agréablement surprise de voir quelques cartons entassés près de son lit. Elle avait depuis toujours choisi de ranger ses affaires elle-même. Cela lui donnait l'impression, même minime, qu'elle transmettait à sa nouvelle demeure un sentiment de familiarité en replaçant ses objets rempli de souvenirs dans ses endroits fétiches. Elle entra finalement, fermant derrière elle, et retira une nouvelle fois ses petites baskets.

Elle avança près du premier carton à sa portée et y lut « **Jeux sociétés **» au marqueur dans son écriture. Elle sourit avec amusement en repensant à tous les bons moments passés à jouer au Monopoly* avec son cousin et sa sœur. Neji gagnait tout le temps, à chaque partie, c'était vraiment agaçant ! Il y avait aussi le Cluedo* : le jeu où elle était la meilleure avec le Uno* bien sûr ! Et bien d'autres encore.

Elle prit le carton dans ses mains et le souleva. Elle parcouru sa chambre du regard et décida de poser le carton près de la bibliothèque encastrée au dessus de la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Elle choisit un autre carton et émit un rire silencieux en voyant le nom « **Trucs accrochés au mur **». C'est vrai qu'elle avait pour habitude d'écrire au marqueur sur tous les murs, les meubles de son ancienne chambre. Chaque citation, chaque mot correspondait à un souvenir bien précis : un livre qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé, une chanson singulière, un événement surprenant, ainsi de suite.

Elle s'était amusé à accroché des posters, des cartes postales, des tonnes de post-it certains avec de la colle, d'autres avec du scotch ou encore des punaises. Bref, son ancienne chambre ne ressemblait plus qu'à son jardin secret une fois qu'elle avait terminé.

Elle l'avait adoré.

Elle posa le deuxième carton au même endroit que le premier et se tourna vers un plus petit que les autres. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le mot « **Fragile **» indiquait clairement la valeur du contenu. Elle décida de le laisser pour le moment et de se concentrer sur un autre gros carton portant le nom de « **Livres »**.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque difficilement et l'ouvrit. L'intérieur débordait de bouquins tous les uns plus épais que les autres. Elle adorait lire. En particulier les romans aux histoires fantastiques. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les romans à l'eau de rose, contrairement à Hanabi, car elle pensait qu'ils étaient faux. Qui pouvait croire à l'amour au premier regard ? Ou encore au coup de foudre ? Ce n'était que des sornettes pour jeunes filles en manque d'amour.

_Comme elle. _

Cependant, elle préférait les histoires avec des héros aux pouvoirs gigantesques. Elle aimait par dessus tout lorsqu'il y avait du suspense et un peu d'amour non exagéré. C'était tout de même plus facile de croire aux vampires et aux créatures fantastiques qu'au grand amour dont vantait la plupart des contes.

Hinata sortit un premier livre et sourit immédiatement en voyant le titre. 16 Lunes, de Kami Garcia et Margaret Stohl. Une histoire excellente, d'ailleurs elle devrait acheter le tome 2 pour savoir la suite. Elle regarda la bibliothèque puis les nombreux livres dans le carton. Elle ne savait pas comment les ranger pour se repérer... Peut-être tout simplement par dates de lecture. Elle plaça le premier ouvrage à gauche de la porte sur une étagère un peu plus haute que sa tête.

Elle retira un deuxième bouquin intitulé Reste avec moi, de Jessica Warman. Très bonne histoire aussi, avec une dose de suspense et de surnaturel parfaite. Elle le rangea à côté du premier et se munit du suivant.

_Oh oui !Celui là..._

Elle avait, comme toute adolescente fan de fantastique, succombé au charme des quatre volumes de Twilight, de Stéphanie Meyer. Bien sûr il y avait aussi la série incontournable de J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter. C'était d'ailleurs son ensemble de romans préférés. Il ne fallait pas oublier Le journal d'un vampire de L.J. Smith ! Une histoire génial, bien qu'elle aimait sans doute plus la série américaine qu'ils avaient fait à partir des bouquins, Vampire Diaries*.

Elle sortit un énième ouvrage et fut un instant surprise avant de sourire en se souvenant le contenu. Autant elle adorait les romans fantastiques, elle ne crachait pas sur un bon vieux comique réservée aux filles. Par exemple : Journal d'une princesse de Meg Cabot. Très drôle et super original.

Il y avait tellement de livres qu'elle ne saurait dire combien elle en avait lu.

Le carton se vida et un autre portant le même nom suivit rapidement. Elle l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et continua de ranger son contenu dans la bibliothèque.

Bientôt elle eut fini et elle s'assit sur son canapé un court moment pour souffler deux minutes. De sa place elle regarda les quelques cartons qui restaient et décida de ranger ses vêtements avant qu'elle n'ai plus l'envie. Elle se releva, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour voir que les affaires d' Hanabi y étaient déjà et coulissa les doubles portes de son dressing. Il y avait plusieurs étagères et une barre au milieu pour étendre des choses à l'aide de cintres. Tout était vide, attendant ses vêtements et ses accessoires.

_Bon sang, ça va être long_, gémit-elle intérieurement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et traîna tout d'abord deux gros cartons jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle les ouvrit et regarda leur contenu. Robes, jupes, shorts pour l'un et maillots, gilets, jeans pour l'autre. Elle décida d'étendre toutes ses robes, puis ses gilets dans un premier temps. Puis, elle choisit de ranger jupes et les shorts dans deux grandes cases séparées au niveau de sa taille à gauche et de mettre les jeans au même niveau à droite. Elle replia ensuite correctement les hauts au fur et à mesure qu'elle les posait dans la case au dessus des jeans.

Contente d'elle-même en voyant les deux cartons vides elle s'étira. Ramenant ensuite les cartons vides à coups de pieds dans sa chambre, elle réfléchit quant à quels cartons elle emmènerait dans le dressing. Son choix se porta sur les chaussures, les sacs et le reste des vêtements : soit deux grands cartons à nouveau. Une fois devant sa penderie déjà bien garnie elle ouvrit les deux boites et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Bon._

Elle étendit d'abord les vestes et manteaux à la barre de fer puis prit chaque paire de chaussures une par une pour les ranger dans des cases faites à cet effet au niveau de sa tête aussi bien à gauche qu'à droite. Elle se rendit compte au fils du temps qu'elle avait beaucoup de chaussures et se trouva un instant capricieuse de toujours en vouloir des nouvelles. Mais la plupart des filles n'étaient-elles toujours pas comme ça ? C'était tout à fait naturel donc. Et puis elle avait l'argent alors autant en profiter ce n'était pas dans sa tombe et une fois morte qu'elle pourrait n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de place finalement pour tous ses sacs et encore moins pour tous ses accessoires...

Elle attrapa un premier sac à main puis un deuxième et se mit sur la pointe des pieds de sorte qu'elle puisse les placer tout en haut sur la planche de bois plate au dessus de la barre de fer, reliant gauche et droite en un seul compartiment de rangement. Elle mit ensuite le reste de ses nombreux sacs à cet endroit, vidant un premier carton. Elle regarda le deuxième à moitié plein d'écharpes, de bonnets, de chaussettes et pour finir de sous-vêtements. Elle remplit un tiroir de sous-vêtements, un autre de chaussettes et un dernier d'écharpes, de gants et de bonnets.

Elle expira fortement et essuya son front quelque peu humide de sueur. Elle avait enfin fini de ranger ses vêtements. Elle trouverait bien un endroit dans la salle de bain près des vasques en porcelaines et du grand miroir pour mettre ses colliers, bagues, bracelets, et affaires de beauté comme ses nombreux vernis, son maquillage et autres.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre non sans oublier les deux cartons vides qu'elle posa ensuite sur la pile qui s'était formée et regarda les cinq derniers cartons. Un pour ses affaires de bain, deux pour ses affaires de cours, un autre dit fragile et un dernier pour quelques choses inutiles mais qu'elle gardait toujours de déménagement en déménagement.

Elle posa le plus petit carton sur son lit, prit celui rempli d'affaires de beauté pour le mettre dans la salle de bain puis s'assit sur son canapé, les deux boites de cours devant elle. Elle coupa le gros scotch et les ouvrit. A l'intérieur étaient de nombreux cahiers, classeurs, trousses, et autres. La plupart n'étaient pas de cette année mais ceux des années précédentes. Pour cette année de première scientifique elle n'avait besoin que de son trieur, de deux trois cahiers et classeurs pour les matières avec des professeurs chiants, et deux trousses à peine.

Elle sortit son agenda et sourit doucement. Il y avait pleins de petits mots de la part de ses amis de Paris. Tayuya et Kin avait écrit des petits mots sur toutes les pages ou presque tandis que Kimimaro et Juugo lui avait rempli une page d'un petit texte sur son départ pour Konoha. Ils avaient vraiment été super sympa. Elle espérait qu'ils garderaient contact.

Elle le remit dans le carton et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle dénicha le sac à dos vintage qu'elle adorait tant. Elle revient s'asseoir sur le canapé au bout de son lit et ouvrit le sac. Elle y rangea son trieur pleins de feuilles blanches de tout format, sa petite trousse qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à fermer, son agenda et finit par y mettre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main qu'elle jugeait utile pour les cours, ou presque: des ciseaux, une grande règle bien qu'elle en possédait déjà une petite dans sa trousse, des feutres et des crayons de couleurs, ce fut à peu près tout. Elle fut contente de voir que son sac n'était pas trop lourd.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils devaient allés en cours dès le lendemain. Elle espérait que ses parents n'oublient pas de laisser sa carte de cantine et sa carte de bus demain matin avant de partir au travail. Déjà qu'elle devrait passer voir le directeur elle n'avait pas envie de perdre trop de temps et d'arriver en retard pour se faire remarquer encore plus. Elle devait aussi rappeler à une des servante d'aller acheter un cadenas pour son futur casier, à moins que quelqu'un lui propose de partager le sien avec elle demain, ce qui l'étonnait fortement.

Elle soupira et posa son sac de cours près d'une de ses tables de chevets et retourna à ses cartons. Elle réfléchit un moment et décida de les refermer. Elle demanderait à une servante de les ranger dans le garage comme ceux des jeux sociétés et des trucs accrochés au mur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de rangements dans sa chambre et elle voulait que la bibliothèque ressemble à une bibliothèque non à un fourre-tout.

Enfin il ne lui restait plus que trois cartons à déballer. Elle se dirigea vers celui des choses inutiles et l'ouvrit, ne se rappelant plus ce qu'elle y avait stocké. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un sac de couchage. Celui qu'elle avait utilisé plusieurs fois pour dormir chez Temari à l'époque. Il n'avait plus servit depuis longtemps malheureusement. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant une petite malle violette aux bords roses avec une fillette dessiné dessus. Cela faisait partie d'une collection à laquelle, petite, elle s'était abonnée. Elle avait reçu de nombreux cadeaux en plus du magazine mensuel pendant une bonne année.

Elle sortit la malle du carton et la posa sur son lit à côté du paquet fragile et regarda l'intérieur une nouvelle fois. Un petit rouleau à pâtisserie en bois et un ensemble de dînette pour enfant reposaient au fond du carton. Elle eut un petit rire en se rappelant cet autre abonnement mensuel de son enfance. Décidément... Oh ! Il y avait aussi un classeur avec des tonnes et des tonnes d'outils Shinobi ! Une marque de jouets où garçons et filles achetaient des Kunai, des shurikens, des senbons, des seaux de ninjas pour faire semblant d'en être un. C'était super original. Plus tu avais d'outils, plus tu étais fort et tu pouvais apprendre des techniques ninjas pour terrasser les ennemis. Tous les enfants avaient succombé à cette tendance rapidement, ce jouet était juste fantastique... !

Elle vit aussi un paquet de craies et sourit tendrement. Avec Hanabi, quand elles étaient plus jeunes, elles s'amusaient à jouer à la maîtresse sur un tableau à craie dans la salle de jeu. Quand Hanabi faisait l'adulte Hinata se retrouvait toujours avec des mauvaises notes mais quand c'était l'inverse Hinata lui donnait des tonnes de punitions pour son comportements puéril. Elle se sentait nostalgique en se souvenant de cela...

Aujourd'hui Hanabi et elle ne s'entendaient pas super bien. Hinata passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, sortait quelques fois avec des amis tandis qu' Hanabi passait le plus de temps possible avec des amis et le moins avec sa famille. Pourtant elle arrivait tout de même à se plaindre de l'absence de ses parents...

L'héritière remit les affaires dans le carton puis le glissa jusqu'aux autres, il irait dans le garage également sinon il allait prendre de la place pour rien. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre au poignet droit et ses yeux s'élargirent.

_Déjà dix-sept heures trente-quatre !?_

Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se recoiffa rapidement puis ouvrit le carton à ses pieds. Bon, elle venait de voir qu'il y avait des rangements en dessous du meuble où se trouvaient les deux vasques et le miroir. Cela arrangeait certaines choses d'avance. Elle en sortit une boite a bijoux énorme et elle la posa sur le rebord du meuble à côté de la vasque. Elle rangea ensuite ses nombreux produits de beauté dans un des deux tiroirs à sa dispositions, les deux autres étant rempli d'affaires à Hanabi. Elle y rangea ses brosses, ses pinces, son lisseur, ses barrettes, ses shampoings et gels douche, ainsi de suite. Dans le deuxième elle mit sa boite à bijoux, toutes ses affaires de maquillage, ses vernis, et le reste de son carton.

Elle se releva et prit le carton pour le laisser sur la pile d'autres vide dans sa chambre.

Il ne restait plus que le petit paquet fragile, cependant elle décida de le laisser sur son lit pour l'instant.

Il était dix-huit heures à tout cassé, encore une bonne heure et demie avant de manger, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait profiter de ce dernier jour de répit avant la reprise des cours et le commencement de sa nouvelle vie à Konoha. Elle décida contre tout jugement d'aller faire un tour dans la rue, voire un peu où était l'arrêt de bus, s'il y avait un parc ou autre chose dans les parages. Elle regarda sa tenue : un short en jean, une chemise longue blanche par dessus un débardeur blanc simple et uni accompagnés de quelques bracelets, sa montre et un collier. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aimait presque autant que la lecture ou la musique ce fut la mode.

Elle remit ses petites baskets et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre non sans avoir prit son sac à bandoulières contenant son portable, ses écouteurs, un marqueur, un stylo bille bleu et un petit calepin noir. C'était son contenu de survie minimal. La couloir était silencieux, cependant la porte en face de la sienne était ouvert donnant sur la chambre de Neji. Ce dernier aussi était en plein rangement. Hinata s'avança jusqu'à l'encadrement et observa son cousin ranger ses vêtements dans un placard. « Je vais me balader, découvrir la rue tout ça », l'informa-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et elle se retourna, marchant en direction des escaliers. Au loin elle entendit Neji crier. « Fais attention ! » et elle sourit.

**Acte I,**

**Scène IV.**

Elle passa le portail et soupira de bien être.

Le soleil tapait encore et la chaleur n'avait pas quitté le vent qui souffla dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise et regarda l'heure. Il était dix-huit heures vingt-deux. Elle avait une bonne demie heure pour se balader tranquillement, au moins dans sa rue pour l'instant. En face de la nouvelle demeure des Hyûga était un grand terrain où trônait un manoir tout aussi imposant que le leur. Une apparence peut-être un peu plus sombre que le leur mais tout aussi beau. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui y habitait mais n'osa pas traverser la route de peur qu'on l'observe.

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à trouver son arrêt de bus. Il passait le matin à sept heures moins cinq et rentrait le soir à dix neuf heures, en tout cas à son arrêt et pour les lycéens. Il prenait les enfants d'un quart de Konoha, les trois autres quarts ayant leur propre bus scolaire. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants qui allaient au centre scolaire, étant donné la largeur des limites d'âge : de onze ans à la majorité et plus. Le centre de Konoha était vraiment grand si elle en croyait la brochure que lui avait fourni son père.

Le centre scolaire de Konoha se composait de nombreux bâtiments pour commencer. On peut penser au terrain du centre comme à un carré géant. Dans le coin gauche au fond on aurait un énorme bâtiment à deux étages en angle prenant beaucoup de place. A sa droite, il y aurait le réfectoire. Dans la continuité de la ligne droite en descendant seraient donc le réfectoire, les logements pour internes et majeurs venant de loin, puis l'administration. Celle-ci serait en fait juste en face de l'entrée, parallèle au trait horizontal du bas du carré. A gauche de l'entrée un parking pour voitures, vélos, motos, puis deux autres grands bâtiments correspondant aux deux gymnases. A cet endroit une deuxième entrée se trouverait. Et enfin, au milieu de tous ces bâtiments, la cours.

La cour, là où tous les élèves se retrouvaient à la pause ou à midi pour parler. L'endroit le plus bruyant du bahut entre autres.

Le terrain du centre scolaire, toujours aussi carré, possédait aussi quatre arrêts de bus sur le trottoir de droite, un pour chaque quart de Konoha. Sud, Ouest, Est et Nord.

Bref, le centre était immense. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà son emploi du temps sinon elle aurait été fini.

Hinata passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda où elle se trouvait. Elle avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées à propos de son futur pensionnat qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention là où elle marchait. Elle se trouvait devant une maison assez grande, au crépis très lumineux et surtout très jaune. En France elle avait vu nombres de ces spécimens : des maisons au crépis moutarde. Elle s'était toujours demandé qui, de censé, pouvait habiter là dedans. Mais passons, elle se trouvait à l'angle entre sa rue et une autre.

_Oh !_

Et l'arrêt du bus scolaire était là à en croire le panneau et le marquage au sol. Un petit abri en bois un peu abîmé au dessus d'un banc en même état. Trois jeunes de son âge y étaient regroupés en train de parler fortement. La seule fille du groupe, une grande blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval haute et aux yeux bleus clairs, semblait disputer amicalement un garçon brun aux yeux marron un peu enrobé qui mangeait des chips en hochant la tête automatiquement. Sur le banc, un garçon aux cheveux noirs relevé sur la tête en ananas et aux yeux noirs intelligent était assis dans une position presque écrasé sur lui-même. Il semblait prêt à s'endormir à tout instant.

Hinata se demanda rapidement s'ils habitaient dans les parages et s'ils étaient au centre scolaire de Konoha mais la réponse lui parut évidente. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait aller leur parler ou si elle devait rebroussé chemin et continuer son tour. Elle aurait aimé leur parler mais la peur de se faire rejeté était trop présente. Elle décida donc de repartir dans sa rue et de marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Elle se retourna donc et partit en direction de l'autre côté.

Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons et manoirs assez grands et se dit que finalement ses parents et son oncle n'avaient pas choisit cet endroit pour sa beauté reposante mais sûrement pour sa réputation. Comme d'habitude. Elle se demandait s'ils auraient encore besoin de déménager. Sincèrement elle n'espérait pas, elle en avait marre de devoir se refaire des amis à chaque fois. Déjà qu'elle galérait assez...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du trottoir. Un petit chemin à la fin de la rue donnait sur un petit parc assez discret caché par des arbres. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait surprise. Elle avait cru entendre quelques notes de musiques, comme quelqu'un en train de jouer de la guitare. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose à son plus grand malheur car elle avait toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument de musique mais son père lui répondait à chaque fois : « Si j'avais fait ce que j'avais envie de faire à ton âge on en serait pas là ». Elle trouva sa réponse plutôt blessante et impersonnelle.

L'héritière marcha sur les cailloux du petit chemin lentement, certaine que la musique se rapprochait. Les arbres se désépaississaient au fur et mesure et elle put apercevoir la beauté du parc, pleins de verdure et parcouru par un petit ruisseau. Il y avait deux/trois bancs éparpillés dans le parc dont un était occupé par un jeune homme tenant une guitare.

Elle s'émerveilla un instant devant sa prestance puis devant sa beauté. Il avait un timbre de voix sublime. Un peu rauque, comme s'il venait de fumer. Elle ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs coiffés de piques car son visage était penché vers sa guitare. Il portait une chemise bleu marine aux manches retroussés laissant à Hinata le loisir de voir ses muscles se contracter. Il portait une gourmette en argent à son poignet gauche. Hinata resta un moment interdit devant l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il semblait tellement sexy, indépendant et pensif, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Je peux t'aider peut-être ? »,demanda-t-il soudainement, le faisait sursauter. Elle s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait relever la tête et semblait un peu agacé. L'héritière aperçut ses yeux d'une couleur noir si profonde qu'elle cru s'y perdre un court instant. Exaspéré du manque de réponse, le jeune homme se leva du banc et entreprit de ranger sa guitare dans son étui.

_Hein ?_

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas déranger ! J'ai entendu la musique et... », tenta vainement de s'expliquer Hinata à l'intention du musicien qui se retourna vers elle en prenant son étui. Il marcha ensuite dans sa direction, ou plutôt celle du petit chemin et passa à côté d'elle en répliquant d'une voix indifférente. « C'est trop tard ». Hinata se figea sur place de stupeur.

Bon sang ! Quel beau musicien mais alors quel con !

Elle plissa des yeux en regardant personne en particulier, se sentant juste en colère, humiliée, seule dans le petit parc du fond de la rue...


	2. Acte II

**/ Je ne possède rien. /**

Bonjour/Bonsoir, après de longs mois d'attentes voici enfin la suite. Quelques fautes, sûrement quelques phrases mal écrites mais rien de trop gênant j'espère. Désolée pour ça et bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Acte II, **

**Scène I.**

Hinata soupira en ouvrant les portes de sa penderie.

Il était six heures trente-sept du matin et c'était son premier jour au centre scolaire de Konoha. Le bus passait dans moins d'un quart d'heure et elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Déjà qu'elle avait passé trop de temps dans la douche elle ne devait pas non plus rester quinze heures devant son dressing pour choisir trois maudits bouts de tissus pour la journée.

Hier en rentrant chez elle elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier le sentiment de colère que lui avait fait ressentir cet étranger à la guitare pourtant si doué. Elle avait à peine mangé, s'était couchée tôt mais endormie trop tard et s'était en plus de cela réveillée au aurore, soit cinq heures du matin. Elle avait passé une heure à stresser sur la futur journée, avait fini par petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec Neji qui prenait le même bus. Après dix minutes sous la douche elle s'était dit qu'il fallait peut-être sortir. Elle avait ensuite procédé à appliquer sa crème hydratante obligatoire, son mascara et son eyeliner noir. Et la voilà maintenant devant sa penderie depuis cinq minutes à rêvasser sur des broutilles.

Elle pencha finalement pour un jean slim noir, une blouse blanche sur un débardeur noir simple et une paire de spartiates beige. Heureusement que ses ongles de pieds étaient vernis de rose pastel. Elle retroussa ses manches, c'était une habitude, et mit à son poignet droit sa montre fétiche en argent et à son poignet gauche de nombreux bracelets. Ses ongles de mains étaient pour leur part vernis de noir. Chose rare car qu'elle n'aimait qu'une fois sur deux l'effet que ça lui donnait. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et brossa rapidement ses longs cheveux, décidant de les laisser détacher. Elle passa deux/trois coups de peigne dans sa frange et s'envoya un sourire encourageant dans le reflet du miroir.

Marchant dans sa chambre, elle prit son sac à dos vintage, son portable sur la table de chevet puis sortit. Elle descendit les escaliers et prit sa carte de cantine et celle de bus pour les mettre dans ses poches de jean. Elle se retourna pour voir Neji descendre les escaliers à son tour, portant un maillot gris, un gilet bleu marine, un pantalon beige/marron et des mocassins marron. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés dans son dos. « Prête ? », demanda-t-il en connaissance de cause. Hinata haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Comme d'habitude. Pas le choix toute façon ».

Ils sortirent et une domestique leur souhaita une bonne journée. La remerciant, ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. « J'espère que les gens de ma classe ne seront pas trop idiot cette fois », dit Neji sous le regard amusé de sa cousine qui émit un petit rire. « Heureusement que tu étais avec Lee quand même. Tous les autres avaient l'air d'être assez con de ce que je me souviens ». « Ils l'étaient », affirma le jeune homme. « Tu crois qu'on va revoir des gens d'avant ? », demanda soudainement Hinata. « J'en sais rien. J'espère, ça faciliterait les choses », répondit Neji en haussa les épaules. « Je stresse comme d'habitude... », confia l'héritière tristement. Son cousin posa une main sur son épaule en réconfort alors qu'ils approchaient l'abri de bois. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'en ai toujours tiré non ? ». La brune acquiesça silencieusement, apercevant déjà quelques personnes à l'arrêt.

Il y avait la blonde d'hier et un garçon de taille moyenne blond dont elle ne voyait pas les yeux car ils étaient fermés, il avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles, les mains dans les poches et sa capuche cachait la moitié de ses cheveux brillants. Il était beau en tout cas de l'avis d' Hinata. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à côté des deux blonds, le garçon aux yeux intelligents d'hier arriva, saluant la blonde d'un sourire paresseux. « Hey. » « Bonjour Shikamaru ! Tu ne me demandes même pas comment je vais ! », s'exclama-t-elle fortement. Hinata dut s'empêcher de grimacer. Dès le matin, c'était dur comme réveille. L'autre garçon prénommé Shikamaru sembla partager sa pensée car il râla. « Galère... Ino, moins fort ». Celle-ci eut l'obligeance de rougir en regardant autour d'elle nerveusement. « Ha ha ha. Désolé ! ».

L'héritière haussa les épaules, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, répondant à la fois pour son cousin et elle. « Pas grave ». La blonde lui fit une grand sourire et la brune fronça les sourcils. « Euh... Oui ? ». « Tu es cette fille ! Hier ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir ?! On allait pas te manger », s'empressa de dire la dénommée Ino. Hinata rougit un peu de gêne. « Oh. Et bien je- On ne se connaissait pas, je n'allais pas venir comme si de rien n'était... ». Ino se rapprocha d'elle brusquement et déclara d'une voix contemplative. « Tu es définitivement trop mignonne ! ». L'héritière se racla la gorge en jetant un regard choqué à Neji et répondit. « Merci. Enfin je crois.. ».

Shikamaru eut un sourire amusé. « Ino, arrête de l'embêter... ». Cette dernière sourit gentiment en direction d' Hinata qui lui rendit son sourire, incertaine. Neji regarda sa montre et soupira. « Laisse tomber le bus arrive qu'à sept heure et encore ça dépend du chauffeur », l'informa la blonde en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Son cousin acquiesça silencieusement à ses dires. Bientôt sept heures du matin sonna à travers les cloches de la mairie non loin et tout le monde se prépara à sa façon. Hinata sortit sa carte de bus et commença à démêler ses écouteurs avec précaution.

Enfin le bus scolaire arriva et tous s'avancèrent lentement. Les portières s'ouvrirent sur un petit gros avec une barbe de plusieurs jours et des yeux noirs fatigués. Ino monta la première, puis le blond aux écouteurs, Shikamaru, et enfin ce fut son tour. Elle monta les trois marches, montra sa carte et se tourna vers l'allée avec l'impression que chaque paire de yeux la fixaient curieusement. Le bus était plein de gens éparpillés, bien qu'il y ait toujours le fameux groupe de boulets au fond. Elle marcha rapidement vers un siège devant à sa gauche et soupira de soulagement.

Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

Elle observa un instant Neji, le temps qu'il s'assoit derrière elle, puis tourna son attention vers le chauffeur qui ne fermait pas les portes alors qu'ils étaient les derniers. Peut-être quelqu'un était-il arrivé en retard et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle haussa les épaules et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, branchant le fil à son portable tactile. Finalement, une personne monta les marches du bus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Lui._

LE CON !

Elle renifla hautainement et se détourna de lui pour regarder par la fenêtre. Comme si elle allait accorder la moindre importance à ce trou de bal. Huh. Même s'il était beau à se damer.

Hinata déverrouilla son portable et chercha une musique qu'elle avait envie d'écouter. _Tiens, pourquoi pas Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana._ En musique elle écoutait de tout. Rock, métal, classique, hip hop, rap, pop, techno, électronique, même du Kpop, de la soul ou encore du zouk. Tant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose en écoutant la musique. Les paroles, quand ils y en avaient, devaient aussi la plupart du temps ressembler à quelque chose. En règle général, elle aimait de tout.

Elle regarda dehors par la fenêtre et sentit son ventre se tordre.

Ça y est. Elle allait véritablement commencer une nouvelle vie à Konoha. Les gens avaient l'air soit extrêmement gentil soit extrêmement con à l'évidence. Ino et Shikamaru semblaient sympathiques, elle espérait qu'ils soient dans sa classe ou au moins en scientifique, histoire d'avoir de quoi parler prochainement. Cependant l'autre mec aux cheveux noirs semblait plutôt asocial comme le blond aux écouteurs. Et Neji était en terminal scientifique car il avait un an de plus tandis que Hanabi était en dernière année au collège.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. La musique se finit et elle choisit d'écouter Carmen de Lana del Rey. Elle allait devoir se bouger, mettre un jolie sourire sur son visage et paraître amical toute la journée.

_Quelle journée de merde._

**Acte II,**

**Scène II.**

Bientôt, plus tôt que ce qu'aurait voulu Hinata, ils arrivèrent près du campus et elle put voir les quatre fameux arrêts réservés aux quartiers de Konoha. Son bus se stoppa au tout dernier arrêt et Hinata su alors que son quartier était celui du Sud. Elle prit son sac et se rapprocha de l'allée, attendant que le bus s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle laissa quelques personnes passées et quitta le bus à son tour, posant un pied incertain sur le trottoir. Ils y avaient beaucoup de personnes se bousculant pour avancer le long des arrêts, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du centre scolaire.

Elle se décala dans un coin tranquille sous l'arrêt Sud, attendant que Neji descende du bus. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et après un regard entendu ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'entrée principale. Ils passèrent silencieusement l'arrêt Est où Ino et Shikamaru parlaient avec le brun enrobé d'hier, l'arrêt Ouest où Hinata cru voir un ou deux visages familiers, puis l'arrêt Nord rapidement et enfin tournèrent à droite.

En face d'eux était un regroupement d'élèves silencieux ou surexcités. Certains parlaient en petit comité, d'autres patientaient sagement en écoutant de la musique.

Hinata resserra la lanière de son sac à dos, à la recherche de réconfort inutile. « Ça va bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas », dit Neji, sûr de lui. Hinata secoua la tête, un faible sourire collé au visage. « Comment peux-tu être si confiant ? ». « Je le sais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est nouveau non ? Et ça s'est toujours passé de la même manière », affirma-t-il en jetant quelques œillades désabusés à certaines personnes qui de toute évidence étaient du matin. « Hm », finit par répondre la brune en regardant droit devant elle.

Le beau musicien d'hier était à dix mètres d'eux, parlant tranquillement avec le blond asocial aux écouteurs de son arrêt. Elle-même avait toujours de la musique dans les oreilles, ça lui apportait un certain réconfort. Elle détourna le regard, décidant de passer à autre chose, et vit la foule se déplacer comme un seul homme vers l'entrée. Il devait être l'heure de l'ouverture alors.

Neji et elle marchèrent doucement, essayant de trouver quelques repères, en direction de l'administration dont les fenêtres étaient déjà pour la plupart allumées de jaune, signalant la présence d'employés dans le bâtiment. Ils devaient passer voir le directeur avant le début des cours alors autant y aller toute suite. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment silencieusement, et Neji salua la dame à l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Nous sommes nouveaux, on nous a dit d'aller voir le directeur ». La femme hocha la tête et pointa du doigt un couloir sur leur droite. « Bien sûr, le bureau du directeur est la troisième porte de ce couloir-ci ». Ils la remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers la dite porte. Neji toqua et une voix grave leur dit d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Le bureau était simple, dans les tons blancs et gris avec quelques plantes, ainsi que des meubles en métal et tout un ensemble d'ustensiles technologiques haut de gamme. Le directeur lui-même était un vieil homme avec une barbe et quelques rides bien marqués, mais à l'air bien conservé pour son âge avancé.

« Entrez, entrez. Vous êtes les deux nouveaux n'est-ce pas ? », commença-t-il d'un voix formel avant de continuer. « Normalement vous devez déjà être en possession de votre emploi du temps, de votre carte de cantine et je vous le souhaite d'un cadenas. Voici deux cartes miniatures du campus. Mais si je voulais vous voir ce n'est certainement pas pour cela. Monsieur Hyûga m'a informé que plusieurs fois dans l'année vous serez absent pour des raisons personnelles, est-ce grave ? Dois-je préparer vos enseignants à toutes sortes de situations médicales ou... familiales compliquées ? ». Neji secoua la tête et Hinata se permit un sourire. « Non, absolument pas. Si nous devons nous absenter c'est pour des événements publiques en rapport avec le travail de nos parents ». Le directeur hocha la tête et sourit. « Très bien, très bien. Et bien je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter à part vous souhaitez la bienvenu et une réussite entre nos murs ». Les deux Hyûga le remercièrent et sortirent du bureau.

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux », déclara soudainement Hinata alors qu'ils quittaient l'administration. « Hm. C'est peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait à un petit papy sympathique », répliqua Neji et la brune ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ouais c'est forcément ça ! ». Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la cours, parmi des tonnes d'autres élèves, et Hinata demanda. « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? ». Son cousin haussa les épaules puis retira son sac de son dos, l'ouvrant pour prendre un bout de papier froisser. « Mon premier cours est Philosophie avec Nagato en B 233. Comment je vais trouver une 233 ème salle moi ? C'est quoi ce bahut de géant ! ». Hinata sourit et sortit son propre emploi du temps. « Pour ma part... J'ai Histoire-Géo en B 146 avec Asuma S. ... ».

Elle soupira et rangea son bout de papier. « Je pense qu'on devrait aller découvrir le bâtiment B, celui du Lycée, avant que les cours ne commencent ». Son cousin acquiesça et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande double porte menant au bâtiment B. Il était celui au milieu des trois regroupés en un seul grand en angle. Ils entrèrent, observant un peu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et décidèrent de monter les escaliers pour aller au premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussez était pour les secondes, le premier étage pour les premières et le dernier étages pour les terminales.

Chaque étage possédaient environ une centaine de salles : de zéro à trente les cours d'économies et de maths, de trente et une à cinquante les cours de japonais, d' Histoire-Géo et de philosophie, de cinquante et une à soixante dix les cours d' SVT et de Physique-Chimie, de soixante et onze à quatre vingt dix les cours de langues comme Anglais, Français, Espagnol... Et le reste de l'espace constituait un grand CDI bourré d'ordinateurs et de livres avec des salles à emprunter.

« Il est moins dix, je vais aller chercher ma salle. On s'envoie un message pour savoir comment on fait ce midi OK ? », déclara Neji en posant une main sur la tête d' Hinata qui lui tira la langue. « Je suis une grande fille ! ». « Certes mais tu resteras toujours ma petite cousine », répliqua-t-il en souriant avant de continuer. « Aller ! A toute à l'heure ! ». « Hm », dit-elle en se détournant de lui, partant à la recherche de sa salle de cours, laissant un Neji amusé derrière. Elle marcha lentement, regardant les quelques personnes attendant déjà le début des cours près des nombreuses portes du bâtiment.

Enfin elle trouva la salle quarante-six et s'approcha doucement. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là mais seul un garçon retint son attention. Contrairement aux autres il était seul, s'appuyant contre le mur en regardant dans le vide en face de lui. Il n'était pas très grand mais bien bâti, possédait des cheveux rouges et des yeux verts d'eau surprenants. Il portait un sweatshirt à capuche noir, un jean foncé et une paire de baskets de marque blanche. Son visage était indifférent mais tellement familier à Hinata. Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait de quelque part...

Elle s'approcha du gars qui tourna brusquement son regard vers elle, ses yeux se plissèrent momentanément. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté curieusement et Hinata aperçut un trait noir sous les mèches rouges. Soudainement elle se rappela de ce garçon rebelle au possible de Suna et sourit en connaissance de cause. « Si on m'avait dit qu'on se reverrait à Konoha... Gaara, comment vas-tu ? ». Il parut réaliser quelque chose un instant puis esquissa un sourire moqueur. « La petite princesse Hyûga... ».

Hinata gémit au souvenir, posant son sac à côté du sien contre le mur. « Ah non... ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je ne m'en souvenais même plus ! Ça venait d'où déjà ?! ». Gaara sourit doucement, tournant son visage complètement vers elle. « Je ne sais plus... La première fois que Temari et vous avez parler, non ? ». « Ah oui exact ! Oh la la... C'est loin ! Je me souviens très bien de ce jour n'empêche... C'est fou comme tu as changé et en même temps pas tant que ça ! », s'exclama la brune, heureuse de retrouver un ami d'enfance dans cet endroit qui promettait d'être triste.

« Toi en tout cas tu es devenue beaucoup plus expressive... », déclara le rouquin en croisant les bras, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. « Quoi ? Comment ça plus expressive ? », s'enquit Hinata curieusement. Son ami haussa les épaules, amusé. « Tu te souviens à quel point tu étais timide et renfermée avant ? Tu sembles avoir carrément changé... ». « Je semble... », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait insistant avant de continuer en souriant, taquine. « Mais regardes-toi ! Tu es toujours aussi petit ! Prenant cet air de supériorité feinte ! ». Gaara grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, faisant rire Hinata.

« Au fait, tu es en première S alors ? », demanda-t-elle soudainement. Le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement. « Dans ta classe il me semble », rajouta-t-il après coup et la brune ne put s'empêcher de se renseigner. « Et tu es à côté de quelqu'un dans le prochain cours ? Non parce que je connais personne à part toi et tout... ». L'adolescent secoua la tête, esquissant une nouvelle fois un sourire amusé. « Je suis la plupart des cours seul si ça peut t'arranger... ». « Ça te dérange si je m'assoie à côté de toi ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle tout de même. Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux pour répondre sincèrement. « Non ça ne me dérange pas Hinata. Ça aurait été le cas je t 'aurais envoyé bouler ». Elle lui envoya un sourire rassurée et se pencha contre le mur silencieusement.

L'héritière des Hyûga sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac en sachant que Gaara était dans sa classe et qu'elle pourrait s'asseoir à côté. Elle commençait à reprendre ses repères doucement et savoir cela la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se sentir bien ici finalement...

« Comment va Temari ? Elle est au lycée ? Et Kankuro ? Pourquoi vous êtes à Konoha déjà ? Et toi ça va ? », questionna-t-elle de façon surexcité. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenu, s'ils allaient bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son excitation de revoir Gaara. Ce dernier sourit doucement et décroisa les bras, appuyant son côté gauche contre le mur pour se tourner entièrement vers elle. « Calme... Temari va normal, et oui, elle est au Lycée. En première économique et sociale un, précisément. Kankuro est en terminal scientifique ici aussi. Pourquoi Konoha ? On en reparlera plus tard dans un endroit moins peuplé d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et moi, je vais normal comme à mon habitude ».

Hinata hocha la tête plusieurs fois, suivant ce qu'il disait avec attention. « Ouais tu me diras plus tard. Cela dit je voudrais bien revoir tes frangins. Ça fait si longtemps... ». Elle finit sa phrase sur un ton accusateur mais amical et sourit. « Et toi ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand la terreur du sable à une humeur normal ! ».

Gaara sourit ouvertement avec amusement. « J'avais complètement oublié ce surnom... Princesse ». « Oh non non non. Tu vas pas recommencer ! », se plaint faussement Hinata tandis que son camarade continuait de la narguer en répétant inlassablement son ancien surnom. « Je vais me gêner peut-être... Petite princesse », insista-t-il. Le ton utilisé pourrait presque passer pour une insulte à quelqu'un hors de la conversation cependant Hinata savait qu'il la taquinait seulement et ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu. « T'arrête la terreur du bac à sable ! ». « Toi même, princesse ».

Elle rit et soupira d'un air vaincu. « J'abandonne, t'es trop chiant ». « Je suis trop fort nuance », répliqua-t-il. « Non mais stop ! », finit-elle par dire en rigolant à moitié. Son ami plissa des yeux, un minuscule sourire collé au visage.

Soudainement la cloche sonna et le bruit dans le couloir s'intensifia davantage. De nombreux élèves passèrent devant eux pour aller rejoindre leur camarade non loin, d'autres s'arrêtèrent à côté, étant dans la même classe. Certains professeurs arrivèrent immédiatement et plusieurs classes rentrèrent. Le leur arriva dans les derniers, une allure nonchalante et détendue au possible, grand avec une barbe de plusieurs jours, la peau mate, des cheveux courts et des yeux noirs. Il portait un costume et trimbalait facilement une grande malle en cuir noir et quelques tas de papiers dans ses deux mains. Il manœuvra habilement ses clefs et ouvrit la porte, incitant les élèves à entrer.

Ce qu'ils firent.

La salle de classe ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre salle de cours. Des tables, des chaises, un bureau de prof et un grand tableau à craies. Les adolescents rentrèrent un à un en se bousculant quelque peu, finalement Hinata entra suivit de Gaara et celui ci lui pointa le fond de la salle rapidement. Ils s'assirent à l'avant dernier rang et attendirent les premiers mots du prof pour sortir leurs affaires. « Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous avez profitez du week-end pour relire la leçon, enfin je dis ça mais je sais que les trois quarts ne l'on pas fait. Bien, y a-t-il des absents ? ».

Asuma Sarutobi parcouru la salle des yeux, comptant et recomptant lentement, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Hinata. « Ah mais oui ! J'avais oublié qu'il y aurait une nouvelle. Ton nom s'il-te-plaît ? ». Hinata se racla la gorge, gênée par tous les regards curieux et indiscrets qu'elle recevait, et répondit. « Hyûga Hinata ». Le professeur d'histoire hocha la tête, satisfait avant de demander. « Tu as tous les livres ? Tu réussiras à rattraper les cours prochainement ou j'ai besoin de faire quelques photocopies... ». La brune secoua la tête dans la négative. « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire merci. J'ai déjà tous les livres et je rattraperai facilement ». L'homme acquiesça doucement et retourna à son comptage obligatoire.

Les yeux ne se détournèrent pas d' Hinata pour autant et elle essaya de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle put, demandant à son voisin discrètement. « Tu pourras me passer tes cours au fait ? ». Gaara sourit malgré lui et acquiesça. La brune se concentra finalement sur son trieur, jouant avec nerveusement. Brusquement elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit plus tôt son ami et lui chuchota curieusement. « Eh ! Tu voulais dire quoi par oreilles indiscrètes ? Tu pensais à des gens dans la classe en particulier ? ».

Le rouquin resta un moment silencieux avant de lui pointer un endroit dans la classe le plus discrètement possible. Hinata envoya quelques œillades dans la direction indiquée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses surprenants, aux beaux yeux verts et au teint pâle parlait avec une de ses amies au rang juste devant le bureau du prof qui commençait son cours. Elle semblait innocente et gentille, mais Hinata savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

« C'est qui ? », quémanda-t-elle doucement, intéressée. « Haruno Sakura. La fille de l'ancienne maîtresse à mon père », répondit son ami d'une voix indifférente. Pourtant Hinata savait qu'au fond de lui il y avait beaucoup plus. Elle regarda son ami silencieusement, ce dernier secoua la tête. Elle conclu qu'ils en discuterait plus tard. D'ailleurs ça devait sûrement rejoindre le pourquoi du comment les No Sabaku étaient à Konoha. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours mais à ce moment on toqua à la porte, coupant Asuma dans son discours passionné.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux garçons portant un sourire complice et espiègle. Hinata les reconnu immédiatement comme le blond aux écouteurs de son car et le beau musicien très con. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et demanda à son voisin leur identité. « Le blond c'est Naruto Namikaze et le brun Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils sont comme cul et chemise, jamais l'un sans l'autre... Pourquoi ? », répliqua-t-il curieusement. La brune haussa les épaules, ne perdant pas une miette du professeur d'histoire qui paraissait blasé face aux comportements des deux adolescents. « Comme ça... ».

Naruto. Le blond était donc la version lycéen de ce petit garçon adorable et innocent qu'elle avait aimé il y a des années de cela. Elle s'était attendu à ressentir au moins un petit quelque chose mais à part un sentiment de nostalgie elle ne ressentait rien d'extraordinaire. Juste peut-être de la surprise quant à son identité... Et l'autre là, Sasuke. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait mieux elle retrouvait en lui plusieurs caractéristiques d' Uchiwa et se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ses parents collaboraient souvent avec les Uchiwa, même le nom Namikaze ne lui était pas inconnu. N'empêche que malgré tout cela elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait passé plus de six mois dans la même classe que son ancien et premier béguin et le gars trop con mais surtout très doué de son quartier...

**Acte II,**

**Scène III.**

A onze heures du matin Hinata sortit du cours d'Anglais qu'elle avait eu avec Kurenaï en salle B 178 Gaara à ses côtés. « On a plus cours après, tu veux aller au réf toute suite ou... ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient le long du grand couloir réservé aux premières. « Je sais pas, tu n'as pas un casier où on pourrait poser nos sacs ? », répondit-elle tranquillement. Gaara acquiesça. « J'en ai un au deuxième étage que je partage avec Kankuro mais tu peux l'utiliser parce qu'il est interne et ne s'en sert jamais. C'est comme si j'étais seul à m'en servir ». « Ok, je vais sûrement rester avec toi dans le casier. De ce que j'ai vu il y en a plus de libres... », l'informa-t-elle, montant les marches deux par deux.

Une onomatopée quasi silencieuse fut la réponse du rouquin, cela fit sourire la brune qui lui confia doucement. « C'est fou comme tu n'as pas changé... En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver ». Gaara esquissa un sourire et passa un bras sur son épaule d'un air suffisant en se préparant à répliquer, seulement son amie le coupa rapidement rigolant d'avance. « Non stop ! Je te vois venir avec tes remarques supérieures ! ».

Ils rirent simultanément, entrant dans le couloir du deuxième étage réservé aux terminales, quand le portable d' Hinata vibra, annonçant un nouveau message. « Ah mince, ça doit être Neji. Je devais le tenir au courant pour ce midi... ». Elle le déverrouilla et ouvrit le message de son cousin.

_« Hey, je finis à 12h et toi ?_

_J'espère que ta journée se passe aussi bien que la mienne._

_Répond vite »._

Elle soupira et répondit.

_« Je mange à 11H mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai retrouvé un ancien ami ;)_

_Ma journée commence assez bien si ça peut te rassurer. Je finis à 16h en tout cas, et toi ?_

_(Me donne pas d'ordre cousin ! :P ) »._

« Tu as l'air de mieux t'entendre avec Neji qu'avant », constata Gaara en s'arrêtant devant un enchaînement de casiers en fer. Hinata rangea son portable et confirma. « Ouais, mais au détriment de ma relation avec Hanabi malheureusement... ». « Comment ça se fait ? », demanda le rouquin curieusement. L'héritière haussa les épaules distraitement et s'appuya sur des casiers au hasard à côté de celui de Gaara, lui donnant son sac. « Je sais pas trop... Depuis qu'elle est en quatrième, elle a changé ». « Elle grandit c'est normal », essaya l'adolescent en tapant sur son sac pour pouvoir fermer la porte du casier. Hinata secoua la tête. « Non mais c'est pas ça... Elle est devenue beaucoup plus superficielle. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi et passe deux fois plus de temps à se maquiller le matin alors qu'elle va juste au collège ! Je trouve ça ridicule ! ».

« Ouais... Moi j'ai pas ce problème avec Temari », comprit Gaara en rangeant ses clefs de casier dans sa poche de jean avant de demander. « T'as ta carte de cantine ? ». « Bah oui ! », répondit Hinata automatiquement avant de toucher ses poches à son tour et de se rendre compte qu'elle ne la sentait pas. « Oh putain je crois que je l'ai oublié dans mon sac en fait ». Le rouquin roula des yeux et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, faisait presque la brune lui rentrer dedans. « Tu plaisantes ? T'es vraiment tête en l'air pour une princesse ».

« Princesse ? Hinata ? Gaara c'est toi ?! », s'exclama une voix masculine à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Neji accompagné de trois autres jeunes hommes dont un n'était pas inconnu à Gaara et Hinata. Les deux autres étaient grands et bien bâti niveau musculature. Le premier avait des petits yeux noirs rieurs et des cheveux noirs coupés court et coiffés en pique sur sa tête. Il portait un large gilet à capuche bleu foncé, un jean noir et des baskets de marques plates bleu marine. Il n'était pas moche, seulement à côté du deuxième il paraissait presque banal car l'autre était pâle, possédant de longs cheveux noirs attachés comme son cousin et des yeux d'un noir profond et intense. Son visage avait quelque chose de familier. Il était vêtu d'un gros gilet en maille gris par dessus une chemise bleu clair avec un jean noir et des baskets grises plates comme son ami.

« Neji ça faisait un moment », salua Gaara en partageant une poignée de mains avec ce dernier. « Je vois que le casier va enfin servir pour quelqu'un », déclara la quatrième, resté derrière, en souriant idiotement comme à son habitude. « Kankuro ! Tu n'as pas changé c'est fou ! », se moqua gentiment Hinata en agitant la main pour le saluer avant de se tourner vers son cousin qui souriait à l'échange. « Tu as reçu mon message ? ». « C'est à ce petit bout de femme que tu parlais Neji toute à l'heure », dit sournoisement le porteur d'yeux espiègles. Neji, Gaara et Hinata froncèrent les sourcils à sa réplique. « Kisame, montres-toi un peu plus respectueux envers les femmes tu veux... », déclara de manière autoritaire le bel inconnu aux yeux profonds en regardant Hinata attentivement.

Cette dernière fut particulièrement gênée sous son regard inquisiteur. Heureusement son cousin la sortit de son malaise croissant en faisant les présentations. « Hinata, Gaara je sais pas si tu les connais, c'est Kisame Hoshikagi et Itachi Uchiwa. Vous deux, voici Hinata ma cousine ». La brune reconnu le nom et ses yeux s'élargirent un peu. « Tu es le grand frère de Sasuke ? », demanda-t-elle presque accusateur. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que mon petit frère a fait encore ? ». Il paraissait presque habituer à ce que les gens s'en plaigne. « Pas grand chose en fait, il est juste trop con pour son propre bien », répondit-elle en faisant la moue en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier dans le parc.

A la surprise général, Itachi émit un rire rauque à son langage cru, puis posa une main sur l'épaule d' Hinata en réconfort. « Estimes-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir à le supporter au quotidien ». Hinata sourit avec amusement tandis qu' Itachi entraînait Kisame à leur prochain cours. Kankuro fit semblant de faire une révérence au pied de la jeune fille. « Et bien, Princesse ! Si tu veux mon avis tu as une touche avec l'aîné des Uchiwa ! ». « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle n'a fait que dire que son frère était con », fit remarquer Neji avant d'emmener son ami à la suite des deux autres, non sans un « A plus tard, fais attention » à l'intention de sa cousine.

Lorsqu'ils eurent totalement disparu, Gaara fit un sourire entendu à son amie qui rougit en lui donnant un coup dans les cotes. « Tais-toi ! ». Le roux leva les mains en signe de paix et s'éloigna d'elle en direction des escaliers. « Je te jure ! Je vais te pousser si tu continues de sourire comme ça ! », continua la jeune fille plus que gênée. « J'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui t'enflamme ! », se moqua le rouquin, descendant rapidement les escaliers pour ne pas qu' Hinata ne puisse le taper ou tenter de, plutôt.

C'est avec des sourires amusés et le rire aux lèvres qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire. « Eh ! Tu as ta carte au moins ? ». Hinata sourit et la sortit de sa poche de jean d'un air vainqueur. « Ta dam ! ». « Elle était où ? », s'enquit le roux, déçu de ne pas pouvoir taquiner son amie. « Dans ma poche arrière... Oui bon bah ça va hein ! ». Ils rirent à nouveau avançant dans la queue pour passer au contrôle électronique puis au self. « Tu sais pas à quel heure elle mange ta sœur ? », demanda Hinata. « Je peux lui envoyer un message si tu veux », proposa l'adolescent en sortant son portable. « Ouais je veux bien. Et faut que tu me passe ton numéro que je puisse te faire chier même en dehors des cours », plaisanta-t-elle avant de rajouter. « Et celui de Temari et de Kankuro ! Il faudrait trop qu'on lui fasse une blague un de ces jours ! Il m'énerve avec sa tête, j'ai envie de le baffer ! ».

Gaara explosa de rire en connaissance de cause et acquiesça. « Ouais, on fera ça demain sinon c'est trop grillé. Puis ça nous occupera, le mardi c'est pourri de toute façon ». Hinata hocha la tête. « Alors ? Elle est en cours ou elle mange là ? ». « Je sais pas elle répond pas. Je pense qu'elle est en cours. Le lundi c'est une de ses journées les plus remplies il me semble... », répondit-il en passant sa carte contre le détecteur automatique. « Ah ça craint... Je suis trop pressée de la revoir ! Temari a toujours été une des meilleurs amies que je me suis faite au fils de mes déménagements », enchaîna Hinata en passant sa carte à son tour.

Prenant un plateau, des couverts et un verre ils avancèrent près du self. Gaara prit une petite assiette de tomates avant de continuer la conversation. « Ouais, les déménagements c'est vraiment pourri... ». « Alors vous avez vraiment quittés Suna pour Konoha ? », interrogea la brune en prenant un petit plat de salade verte. L'adolescent acquiesça et elle renchérit. « Tu vas me dire pourquoi ou pas ? ». « Ouais j'attends juste d'être assis, c'est plus confortable », termina-t-il en choisissant une assiette de spaghetti, son geste vite copier par son amie. Leurs plateaux se remplirent de produits laitiers puis de desserts et ils quittèrent le self pour trouver une table pour quatre non loin, un peu caché des passants.

Hinata posa son plateau sur la table et déclara. « Je vais chercher l'eau, tu peux me prendre du pain j'ai oublié ». Gaara hocha la tête en faisant de même et ils vaquèrent à leur tâche respective avant de revenir et de s'installer à la table, prêt à manger. « J'ai une de ces dalles ! », s'écria à moitié la brune en entament sa salade. Le rouquin l'observa momentanément et dit. « Tu as vraiment changé ». « Dans quel sens ? », demanda-t-elle curieusement. Son interlocuteur mangea quelques tomates pour se donner le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin. « Tu es moins timide, ou tu sembles moins timide. Tu es plus détendu autour des autres, tu ne rougis plus ou moins. Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça je trouve, c'est plus facile de te faire la conversation », finit-il en blaguant, faisant sourire Hinata.

Cette dernière avala sa nourriture avant de répondre. « Merci en tout cas. Ce que tu me dis ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis consciente d'avoir changer mais ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ma famille à l'air de s'en fiche comme de leur première chemise, sauf Neji qui est toujours aussi prévenant ! ». « Et bien, ta famille n'a pas changé elle ! Toujours coincé avec leur balais dans le cul... », constata le jeune homme en se moquant gentiment au bonheur d' Hinata qui pouvait enfin se plaindre de sa famille avec quelqu'un. « Tu m'étonnes ! Mon père est encore plus vieux jeu qu'avant, ma mère me soûle avec tout son boulot et ma sœur ne cesse jamais de se plaindre comme une gamine ! ». « En même temps c'est encore une enfant... Elle a treize ans », souligna le roux. « Certes mais mince ! Elle est trop conne quoi ! », ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute la brune en pensant à sa sœur, faisant rire Gaara.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se servait à l'aide de la cruche en verre qu'elle était allée chercher. « Ouais s'il-te-plaît », répondit le jeune homme aux yeux perçants en échangeant les deux assiettes de l'entrée et du plat principal de place sur son plateau, ayant fini ses tomates. Hinata fit de même, commençant son plat de pâtes, puis s'enquit auprès de son ami. « Alors raconte moi cette histoire de maîtresse et tout ». Gaara acquiesça et avala rapidement. « Et bien, il y a quelques années de ça déjà mon père a commencé à se taper la mère de Sakura, ma mère l'a apprit il y a cinq mois et on a déménagé ici après leur divorce. Bien sûr comme c'est mon connard de père qui a le plus d'argent, on est obligé de retourner le voir de temps en temps, pour son image tu vois ».

« Putain mais c'est trop un salaud ! En plus ta mère est adorable ! J'y crois pas... avec la mère de l'autre aux cheveux roses ? », s'exclama Hinata. Son ami hocha la tête mécaniquement. « Hm. En plus, mon père l'a demandé en mariage, ils sont fiancés maintenant. Elles habitent à Suna avec lui mais mademoiselle chewing-gum ne voulait pas quitté son lycée chérie ni l'amour de sa vie donc mon père paie les fraies pour cette idiote ». « La vache ! J'y crois pas quoi... ! Et c'est qui l'amour de sa vie ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Gaara eut un sourire maniaque qui fit rire Hinata. « Devine ». « Non mais dit, j'en sais rien je connais personne ici ! », répliqua-t-elle automatiquement. Il nia sa déclaration et continua de manger.

Hinata haussa les sourcils. « Quoi je le connais ? ». Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, gardant son sourire. La brune posa un coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main, réfléchissant. « Première ou terminale ? ». « Si je te le dis ça sera trop facile », renchérit Gaara. « Bah c'est un première alors... C'est Sasuke ou Naruto donc... », déduit sans difficulté la brune sous le regard médusé de son ami. « Une chance sur deux... », la nargua-t-il tout de même pour la forme. « Ouais, ouais je sais... Je dirais Sasuke ! J'ai bon ? », s'enquit-elle visiblement certaine. Le rouquin lui lança un regard désabusé. « Non mais t'as un don ou quoi ? Ouais c'est lui. Comment t'as su ? ». Haussant les épaules, Hinata répondit après avoir bu dans son verre. « Je vois quel genre de fille c'est. Elle aime les garçons mystérieux, tout le bazar. Elle veut un homme qui soit capable de battre un dragon pour la sauver de sa tour. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toute suite pensé que ce con de Sasuke avait une sorte de fan club ou un tas de groupies hystériques alors... ».

Gaara sourit distraitement. « C'est exactement ça. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas un homme capable de te protéger ? », demanda-t-il curieusement. « Bien sûr que si mais honnêtement un dragon ? Une tour ? Non je suis pas naïve à ce point... Je souhaites juste un gars normal qui m'aime pour moi... Putain ça te paraît aussi cliché qu'à moi ?! », déclara-t-elle en souriant avant de continuer. « Et toi, terreur du bac à sable, tu veux une fille comment ? ». La rouquin releva la tête de son fromage et haussa les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? ». Hinata roula des yeux. « Oui sérieusement ! Aller dit moi, confis-toi à tata Hinata ! ». « Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre... », constata-t-il d'un air sincère sous le regard exaspéré de son amie. « T'es pas sport Gaara ! Aller dit moi... ».

Le digne possesseur d'un tatouage sembla réfléchir un long moment durant lequel Hinata put manger son yaourt et entamer son dessert, une pomme verte bien juteuse. Enfin, il répondit soigneusement. « Je ne sais pas Hinata... Je n'ai jamais eu de copines. Mais si je devais être objectif, je dirais que je préfère les brunes plutôt petites... Ça te va ? ». « Absolument ! Je suis contente que tu me l'ai dit... », sourit l'héritière sincèrement. Une onomatopée de Gaara lui répondit et elle rigola doucement, découpant un morceau de pomme lentement sous le regard inexpressif de son camarade qui avait fini de manger.

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux hein... petite princesse ? », déclara soudainement le roux à la surprise d' Hinata. « Je suis une Hyûga. … Non ! Je déconne ! Bah je sais pas, il y a des choses que je veux, que je n'ai pas ». « Impossible », répondit-il de façon catégorique. « Mais si je t'assure ! Par exemple, il y a toujours ces quelques kilos en trop que je voudrais perdre mais c'est juste pas possible apparemment. Il y a le fait que j'aimerais aussi avoir un copain ! Parce que figures toi que j'en ai jamais eu aussi ! », affirma-t-elle à son tour avec énergie. « Vraiment ? ». Gaara semblait réellement surpris. « Et bien oui, tu as vu mes cuisses ? ET mon ventre ? », gémit lamentablement la brune. « Non je voulais dire c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu de copains ? », corrigea le roux. « Difficile à croire hein ? », déclara de manière complice Hinata en plaisantant.

Gaara sourit. « Non pas vraiment ». « Bâtard ! Je me suis pas moqué moi toute à l'heure ! », se plaint-elle faiblement, sachant qu'il la taquinait juste. « Je sais. Je blague », soupira Gaara avant de se lever. « T'as fini ? ». Hinata roula des yeux en se levant à tour. « Ouais ouais. De toute façon même si j'avais pas fini tu m'aurais laissé ici toute seule comme le bâtard que tu es ! ». « Au moins maintenant tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu manges trop lentement... », confirma-t-il en prenant son plateau, commençant à marcher jusqu'au fond de la partie du réfectoire réservé aux lycéens pour le poser, Hinata à sa suite. « Gaara moins vite ! Pouah ! Bâtard ! Terreur du bac à sable mon cul ! », cria-t-elle sans gêne lorsqu'il sortit avant qu'elle n'ai encore poser son plateau.

Elle poussa la porte de sortie et sourit sournoisement en voyant le roux attendre dehors. « Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi avoue ». « Tu m'as découvert », répliqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent au possible et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le manque d'expressions de son ami. « Tu me fais trop rire... ! ». Secouant la tête, il marcha tranquillement en direction du bâtiment B. « On fait quoi maintenant ? On reprend les cours dans un peu moins d'une heure... », informa l'héritière après avoir regardé sa montre puis n'entendant pas de réponse de la part de son ami elle proposa. « Il fait beau, il y a du soleil, tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir sur un banc dans la cours ou quelque chose ? ». « Ouais pourquoi pas... », acquiesça-t-il, changeant ses pas de directions.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent près de la cours, apercevant les nombreuses personnes déjà présente. En même temps le centre de Konoha faisait collège, lycée et université. Peut-être qu'elle serait capable de voir Hanabi ? Ça serait drôle de l'espionner... « A mon humble avis, mais c'est juste mon avis, elle n'aimerait pas », déclara une voix masculine derrière elle, les stoppant dans leur élan vers le seul banc libre de la cours. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Itachi Uchiwa et un autre ami à lui. D'ailleurs il ressemblait beaucoup à Gaara. Un rouquin, petit et tout mignon, portant un simple maillot rouge, un jean foncé et des baskets plates que les terminales semblaient tous portés.

« Hein ? », fut la réponse d' Hinata pas sûr de ce dont il parlait. Itachi esquissa un petit mais très beau sourire. « Ta sœur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que tu l'espionnes... ». « Ah oui ! Et bien, comment tu le sais ? Tu as déjà espionner ton petit Sasuke chérie ? », se moqua-t-elle en souriant. « En fait oui. Et il l'a prit très mal », sourit le brun, content de son effet de surprise. « Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu pour cet fois mais j'arriverais à voir ce que mijote ma sœur un jour ou l'autre ! », assura-t-elle d'un air faussement diabolique. Le petit roux à côté d' Itachi rigola d'une voix douce et dit à l'intention de Gaara. « Et bien cousin. Ton amie est très divertissante, ça change ». La brune lui sourit. « Merci, je le prend pour un compliment ».

Gaara roula des yeux au comportement de son amie, lui attrapant le bras et la tirant vers un autre banc qui s'était libéré. « C'était ton cousin ? Vous êtes combien à Konoha ! », rigola Hinata en s'asseyant. « Regardez qui parle, Hyûga. Vous êtes pas peu non plus... », répliqua-t-il automatiquement avant de soupirer. « Ouais, le roux c'est Sasori. Un lointain cousin du côté de ma mère ». Hinata s'allongea sur le banc, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Gaara. « Et tu t'entends bien avec lui ? Il a l'air sympa ». « Normal quoi », répondit-il simplement provoquant un soupire de son amie. « Parle moi plus, dit moi ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses ».

« Je n'aime pas... Enfin c'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas naturel pour moi tu vois ? », confia le roux brusquement, avant de continuer. « Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, pourtant j'aimerais bien. Mais les gens font surtout attention aux apparences donc... ». Hinata ouvrit les yeux, le fixant franchement. « C'est faux. Moi je suis là maintenant. Je tiens à toi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. En une journée tu es devenu le pilier le plus important de ma survie mental. Sérieusement ! Tu n'aurais pas été là, j'aurais été complètement dépressive tout au long de la journée ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a soulagé de te voir ce matin ! ». Gaara l'observa un moment en silence puis esquissa un sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux sur ses genoux. « Merci petite princesse capricieuse ». « De rien terreur des bac à sable de mon cul », répliqua-t-elle naturellement.

**Acte II,**

**Scène IV.**

Gaara et Hinata étaient les premiers à quitter la salle d' SVT à la sonnerie de deux heures de l'après-midi. « Putain ! Quelle gueularde cette bimbo ! », gémit la brune en marchant vers les escaliers. « Tsunade est une des seuls prof à être juste et à savoir rendre son sujet intéressant... », affirma son ami en replaçant son sac à bandoulière de marque sur son épaule. « Quoi ?! C'est parce que t'aime sa paire de nichons que tu dis ça ! Elle passe son temps à crier et elle favorise injustement cette pute de chewing-gum et ce blond crétin ! », cria à moitié Hinata alors qu'ils montaient les marches deux à deux. Ils devaient allés au casier de Gaara pour qu'il récupère son sac de sport, le cours qu'ils avaient après, et puis aller au gymnase numéro un.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir pleins d'élèves de terminales et essayèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au casier. Cela prit deux minutes à Gaara pour échanger ses deux sacs, il ferma le cadenas et ils étaient déjà repartis dans l'autre sens direction : Sport.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, seulement Hinata avait carrément oublier de préparer son sac de sport à l'avance hier et n'avait pas d'affaires. Ils cherchèrent donc le professeur, un certain Gai Maito dont le nom n'était pas inconnu à Hinata. Il le trouvèrent dans la salle de sport et Gaara abandonna momentanément la brune pour aller se changer. « Bonjour, je suis Hinata Hyûga la nouvelle. J'ai oublié mes affaires, est-ce qu'il y en aurait à ma taille que je puisse emprunter ? », demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible, histoire de faire bonne impression parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup le sport.

Gai Maito, qui avait une prestance importante dans son ensemble vert des années quatre vingt, lui sourit avec assurance. « Hyûga vous dîtes ? Vous êtes de la famille de Neji Hyûga alors ? ». « Oui c'est exact, c'est mon cousin à vrai dire », répondit-elle, souriant à son tour. « Ah je vois ! Je suis l'entraîneur de Lee Rock pour les championnats de Karaté ! Vous devez sûrement connaître... ? », réfléchit le professeur de sport. « Oui je vois de qui vous parlez ! C'est un ami de Neji, et le frère adoptif de Tenten, exact ? », sourit-elle. Décidément ce professeur la motivait par sa simple présence enthousiasmante.

« Oui oui ! En effet ! Mais c'est formidable ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi intéressée par le sport que votre cousin et que vous passerez une formidable année ! Pour ce qui est des affaires, suivez-moi ! », s'exclama-t-il en marchant rapidement vers une porte fermé à clef qu'il ouvrit menant à un local. « Prenez un ensemble à votre taille et aller dans les vestiaires des filles vous changez rapidement ! Pour les chaussures ce n'est pas très grave pour cet séance mais n'oublier pas la prochaine fois ». Il sortit et Hinata se tourna vers les différentes tailles et ensembles. Elle prit rapidement un débardeur bleu marine et un short noir avec une paire de soquettes car elle était en spartiates aujourd'hui et sortit du local à son tour. Elle marcha le long du couloir et vit deux portes avec un symbole de fille dessus. Très pratique en effet. Elle toqua à la première puis entra lentement.

De nombreuses filles parlant étaient en train de se changer, certaines la regardèrent de haut, d'autres de façon curieuses, tandis que le reste ne le regardèrent même pas. Elle trouva un coin à peu près large et s'y installa. Elle posa son sac de cours et commença à détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Elle la retira enfin, puis s'assit sur le banc et entreprit de défaire ses chaussures rapidement. Elle se remit debout, tournant le dos aux autres filles et déboutonna son jean slim. Elle se rassit, posa le shirt noir sur ses genoux et retira à la vitesse de l'éclair son jean pour vite enfiler son bas de sport. Elle échangea son débardeur contre celui de sport bleu marine. Pour finir, elle prit ses affaires et les mit dans son sac de cours avant de le fermer, s'assurant que ses affaires étaient en toute sécurité. Elle mit ses petites chaussettes noirs et joua avec son élastique à son poignet gauche, décidant d'attacher ses cheveux après.

« Hey, tu veux que je te prête mon déo ? Comme tu n'as pas d'affaires... », proposa une brune à côté d'elle en lui tendant la bouteille. « Euh ouais si ça ne te dérange pas. Merci », remercia-t-elle avant d'en mettre un peu en dessous les bras. L'odeur était vraiment enivrante. On aurait dit du parfum. « Il sent super bon ! », s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de sa camarade qui le rangea. « Merci, pour le prix il peut ». Hinata partagea un rire avec la petite brune et elles sortirent du vestiaire. Elles entrèrent dans le gymnase déjà occupé par les trois quarts de la classe, dont Gaara qui était assis en tailleur derrière.

Hinata fit un sourire à la fille sympathique du vestiaire dans un dernier espoir de paraître aimable et partit s'asseoir à côté du rouquin qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Elle m'a seulement prêté son déodorant. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas te laisser mon chou », lui dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Il roula des yeux. « J'en doute pas princesse ». « Tant mieux parce que je vais te coller jusqu'à ta mort ! », répliqua-t-elle en repliant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine. « Pauvre de moi.. », soupira Gaara faussement. « Tu devrais être acteur... », pensa-t-elle à haute voix, lui faisant envoyer un regard désabusé dans sa direction. Hinata ressentit le besoin de se justifier. « Non mais c'est vrai tu changes tout le temps d'expressions faciales ! C'est plutôt dr... hmm ! Hmm ! ».

« Tais-toi », dit seulement le roux en retirant la main qu'il avait posé sur sa bouche quelques secondes plus tôt alors que la dernière fille arriva, comme par hasard ce fut l'autre chewing-gum. Hinata se tourna vers son ami et dit en rigolant d'avance. « Regarde qui j'imite ». Elle fit un lancer de cheveux digne d'une pub pour un shampoing et dit d'une voix criarde « Sasuke-kuuuun ». Gaara explosa de rire brusquement, comme deux ou trois personnes autour d'eux qui avaient entendu et Hinata fit un sourire d'excuse à Gai qui commençait à parler.

« Bon, du calme au fond ! Bonjour à tous, jeunesse en herbe ! Aujourd'hui est notre troisième séance de badminton ! J'espère que vous êtes tous plus motivé que la semaine dernière ! Maintenant que l'on est un chiffre paire et que PERSONNE n'est dispensé ou absent on va pouvoir faire des paires, jouer en équipe et finir avec un tournoi ! Vous avez de la chance que les terrains sont déjà installé, ça nous évite de perdre du temps... ! Mettez vous par paire pour l'échauffement, vous pourrez changer après mais l'idéal serait de vous mettre avec votre partenaire définitif dès maintenant ! C'est partit ! Une raquette par personne, un volant pour deux et hop ! », cria Gai à la manière d'un passionné inconditionnel. Hinata se releva en même temps que nombres d'autres et se tourna vers Gaara toujours assis.

« Euh rêve pas, je t'aide pas même si t'as la flemme mon gars ! », déclara-t-elle immédiatement. Le rouquin sourit et lui fit les yeux de biches. Elle finit par soupirer de dépit et lui attrapa les mains, tirant vers l'arrière. « Vache ! T'es lourd en fait ! J'espère pour toi que c'est du muscle! », s'exclama-t-elle en souriant innocemment. « OH ! Et j'ai oublié de dire que c'est un garçon et une fille par paire ! », hurla soudainement Gai du fond du stade en train de poser des plots pour délimiter les futurs terrains. De nombreuses personnes se plaignirent à voix haute tandis qu' Hinata et Gaara se moquèrent d'eux silencieusement, se dirigeant vers les raquettes et les volants. Ils se servirent habilement et se tournèrent vers les quelques terrains potentiellement potables.

« Tu veux aller sur lequel ? », questionna la brune en jouant avec sa raquette. « M'en fou », répondit son ami et elle marcha vers le plus loin possible du chewing-gum et l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir même en peinture. Elle tenta de faire un service mais rata, elle réussit finalement au bout de la quatrième tentative sous les remarques moqueuses du roux. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. « Je suis contente de mettre mise avec toi ! », lui cria-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Il eut un sourire supérieur en répondant tout aussi fort. « J'imagine ! Moi aussi je serais plutôt heureux de me mettre avec moi si je pouvais ». La brune explosa de rire et courut jusqu'au filet, passant en dessous pour rejoindre Gaara.

« Bravo mon petit chou ! C'était juste trop drôle, presque autant que moi ! Tape là ! », s'exclama-t-elle en montant sa main en l'air. La rouquin leva les yeux au ciel mais tapa tout de même dans sa main, la faisant sourire. Hinata remonta le long du terrain, décidant enfin à s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se mit en position des tenniswoman attendant le service de l'adversaire et dit. « Aller terreur des bac à sable de mon cul fait moi peur ! ». Le roux sourit malgré lui et fit un service quasi parfait, démarrant le jeu.

Rapidement l'échauffement prit fin sur bon nombres de défaites d' Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de confier à Gaara en lui posant une main sur l'épaule d'un air condescendant. « Si j'ai perdu tant de fois, c'est parce que je te laissais gagner... Je me suis dit dès le début : si on veut gagner il nous faut un moral d'équipe d'enfer tu vois ! Donc j'ai décidé que la meilleure solution serait de te laisser gagner et prendre tes marques, vois-tu... ? ». Gaara se moqua d'elle en s'asseyant par terre avec les autres, la brune à ses côtés.

« Bien les enfants ! Maintenant que vous commencez tous à suer comme des porcs on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! Nous allons faire un tournoi deux contre deux, les perdants descendent et les gagnants montent ! Les meilleurs des meilleurs remporteront …. Ceci ! », s'écria Gai en sortant un paquet de carambars de son dos. « Oh mon dieu Gaara ! SI on perds ça serait entièrement de ta faute ! Je ne veux pas avoir ce poids sur le cœur ! », déclara dramatiquement Hinata gagnant l'hilarité de ses camarades. Son ami roula des yeux avec amusement à ses gamineries. « En attendant je ne suis pas celle qui a raté à peu près tout ses services... ». La brune se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec une fausse pitié. « C'est normal... Tu es un garçon Gaara. Tu ne peu pas être 'celle'... ». Ils se sourirent avec humour et se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le discours du professeur. Enfin juste le temps d'entendre « C'est Partit ! » et un coup de sifflet à vous faire souhaitez d'être sourd.

Tous se relevèrent, certains changèrent d'équipiers, d'autres comme Hinata et Gaara marchèrent directement vers un terrain. Ils se placèrent sur un terrain de niveau moyen et parlèrent en attendant que tout le monde soient près à commencer. Ils finirent par tomber sur une grande blonde ayant un bon niveau et un petit brun normal. Les matches duraient cinq minutes chacun. Hinata et Gaara gagnèrent sept à cinq et montèrent d'un terrain où cette fois-ci deux bruns de taille moyenne au niveau médiocres les attendaient. Ils gagnèrent à nouveau, vingt-deux à six.

Ils montèrent à nouveau d'un terrain et se retrouvèrent contre Naruto Namikaze, l'athlète crétin en puissance, du moins c'est l'image qu'il renvoyait, et une petite brune un peu nunuche, siégeant souvent à côté de chewing-gum en cours. Le match fut extrêmement dur et serré au niveau des scores et se jouait pratiquement qu'entre Gaara et Naruto, des fois Hinata réussissait à toucher le volant ce qui mena son équipe à la victoire, huit à sept. Mais Naruto s'était bien battu. D'ailleurs à la fin du match il s'approcha du filet et leur dit. « C'était super ! Gaara tu es très fort et Hinata tu tentes au moins de faire quelque chose contrairement à machin là... 'fin vous avez compris ! J'espère que j'aurais ma revanche ! ». Gaara avait répondu. « Merci, pas de problème » et ils avaient changé de terrain.

Ils étaient contre une bonne paire mais pas assez bonne contre Gaara. Ce garçon était une vrai perle du badminton ! D'ailleurs Gai était venu arbitrer plus d'une fois leur match tellement il, selon ses propres mots, « appréciait enfin de regarder un jeu de qualité ». Hinata avait bien sûr applaudit pour Gaara, question d'honneur. Ils avaient donc gagné onze à sept et étaient montés sur le meilleur terrain où devinez qui les attendaient : Rose neige et son prince pas-si-charmant.

Le match était beaucoup plus dur que contre Naruto et l'autre fille anonyme parce que chewing-gum bougeait son cul. Certes pour la vue de son coéquipier mais elle touchait le volant quand même... Hinata refusait de perdre contre cette pimbêche et l'amour de sa vie. Ils étaient tellement ridicule ensemble, tellement stéréotypes qu' Hinata avait seulement envie de taper sa raquette sur leur tête au lieu du volant. Cela l'aida d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle fut près du filet... « AÏE ! Putain ! Fais attention ! ». « Voyons Mademoiselle Haruno ! Un peu de respect envers vos camarades ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne la pas fait exprès ! », avait crié le professeur de sport. Hinata lui avait sourit innocemment et s'était penché vers elle, à l'hilarité de son coéquipier roux, pour lui demander si ça allait. « Arrête ton numéro de fille sainte, tricheuse ! », lui avait répondu Sakura en se frottant la tête et en allant vers son prince pas-si-charmant pour lui demander si elle était enfler.

Gaara et elle avaient partager une tape de vainqueur à la fin lorsque Gai avait crié. « Dix-sept à quinze pour l'équipe de Gaara ! Mais pas mal Sasuke, continue comme ça Hinata ! » sous les yeux outrée de Sakura et en colère de Sasuke. Ce fut le meilleure moment de ce petit tournoi... Cependant les choses changèrent radicalement lorsque Gai hurla à nouveau après avoir sifflé dans son objet-ayant-pour-but-de-rendre-sourd. « Ok jeunesse en herbe ! Maintenant, les équipes vont changer ! Les deux équipes face à face vous échangez les partenaires ! Toujours garçon/fille ! Aller on recommence un autre tournoi ! ».

« Quoi !? », crièrent Hinata et Sakura en même temps. « Gaara il est hors de question qu'on change de partenaires Gai ne s'apercevra de rien ! », déclara la brune furieusement. « Aller au fond vous êtes les derniers ! », criait leur professeur avant de siffler à nouveau. « Bon aller c'est pas la mort, cinq matchs et c'est terminé... », soupira le roux en changeant de terrain. « Mais ! Pouah... Juste cinq matchs alors ! », lui répondit Hinata à travers le terrain à l'intention de son ami tandis que Sasuke passait en dessous du filet pour la rejoindre, portant toujours ce visage neutre agaçant. Autant sur Gaara ça la faisait rire, sur ce con c'était juste trop chiant.

« T'as intérêt de bien jouer, parce que de ce que j'ai vu c'est pas super et je veux rester sur le terrain des gagnants », commença froidement le brun. « Tu aimes les carambars à ce point ? Tu sais faut faire attention à sa ligne, après plus aucune fille ne te courra après », se moqua Hinata en prenant position. « Hn. Je te dirais pas d'y faire attention pour la même raison puisque personne n'est intéressé par toi, mais sache que le sucre ça tombe sur les haches et qu'il ne faudrait pas empirer ton état », répliqua le con du tac au tac faisant Hinata voir rouge. « Bâtard ! Et bien, tu veux savoir !? Ton frère semble aimé mes hanches lui ! ». « Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que mon frère aime ? De toute évidence il a mauvais goût », continua-t-il indifférent.

Hinata rageait à l'intérieur. Ce type l'horripilait à un point... ! Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir cinq matchs avec lui. Elle devait trouver une solution au plus vite pour en finir avant qu'elle ne fasse une connerie.

« Et ben quoi, on a plus rien à dire ? », se moqua à son tour Sasuke alors que Gai siffla le début du tournoi. Hinata fut prit d'un élan d'agressivité et ce n'est que la main sur son poignet appartenant à Gaara qui l'empêcha de jeter sa raquette à la tête du prince des cons. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu iras chez le directeur qui te dira qu'il est déçu, puis à l'infirmerie parce que ce con aurait un sacré bleu et tu seras obligé de faire la baby-sitter pour prendre les responsabilités de tes actes. Vos pères seraient très déçu ». Hinata baissa la tête rageusement. « T'es un sacré bâtard Gaara, espèce de feinteur ! ».

Elle se plaça sur le terrain tandis que Gaara retrouvait sa place également. « Bah alors prince-pas-si-charmant tu te bouges moi je le veux ce paquet de carambars ?! ». « Hn ». « Plus expressif tu meurs », se dit Hinata en roulant des yeux. Au moins Itachi pouvait causer un peu plus que des onomatopées. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui déjà de toute façon... ?

**Acte II, **

**Scène V.**

« Pouah ! J'adore Gai-sensei ! Mais alors cette séance de bad' était juste à chier ! », déclara l'héritière des Hyûga en s'asseyant dans le grand couloir du deuxième étage, complètement morte après deux heures de sport avec Gai Maito. Ils étaient au casier, Gaara prenait son sac de cours et ses affaires pour aller au CDI et bosser un peu. « J'ai pas trop mal aimé pour ma part... ». « Gaara vraiment... ? T'es trop un traître moi je dis... », soupira-t-elle en étendant ses jambes sur le sol. « Je suis trop crevée... J'ai envie de prendre une douche et d'aller me coucher ».

Soudainement une paire de jambes entra dans son champ de vision avant que la personne ne s'accroupisse entre ses jambes étendus. « Itachi », sourit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Hinata », répliqua-t-il d'un ton clairement amusé par sa comédie. « Je te la laisse, je vais au CDI. A plus Hinata, tu m'envoie un message », déclara Gaara en partant vers les escaliers. « Mais... Gaara ! Bâtard ! ».

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi j'en déduis ? », dit sournoisement le brun alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Le couloir était presque désert et elle avait l'impression qu' Itachi s'était rapproché. « Non c'est pas ça... J'ai envie de rester assise ou allonger au possible... Je suis vannée ». Itachi se releva, attrapant ses mains au passage, et tira pour la lever facilement. « Putain tu m'as relevé comme si j'étais une plume ! Tu bois des protéines depuis ton enfance ou quoi ! », s'exclama Hinata en ramassant son sac. Itachi émit un rire quasi silencieux et commença à marcher, sans lâcher une de ses mains. « On va où ? Eh au fait, Tu n'as pas cours toi à cet heure là? », demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain excitée. « Sur un coin d'herbe tranquille, tu voulais t'allonger non ? », répondit-il, se tournant vers elle pour lui sourire.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille, reculé de toutes paires de yeux indiscrètes, derrière le réfectoire et le bâtiment correspondant à l'internat et aux logements pour majeurs. « C'est génial ici... ! Tu as découvert cet endroit comment ? », s'enquit-elle curieusement en posant son sac dans l'herbe avant de s'asseoir et de regarder un peu partout. Itachi s'allongea à côté d'elle et elle le rejoint rapidement. « Je voulais être au calme, avoir un endroit où penser et réfléchir en paix ». « Ça ne me dit pas comment mais pourquoi... », l'accusa-t-elle doucement, ne s'en souciant guère...

Le silence se fit détendu et reposant autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi on s'est croisé trois fois aujourd'hui... ? », demanda-t-elle après coup, tournant la tête vers Itachi à sa gauche. Ce dernier mit un moment avant de répondre sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas... ». « Parle moi un peu de toi Itachi... Je sais juste que tu as un frère casse-pied, un nom comme le mien, que tu as des amis bizarres et que tu es en terminale scientifique... », déclara-t-elle doucement, fermant les yeux. « Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te raconter... », réfléchit-il. « Pourquoi pas les bases ? Ta couleur préférée, tes loisirs, ce que tu aimes ou pas, etc. », renchérit la brune.

« Et bien pour commencer, ma couleur préférée est le rouge. J'aime lorsque ma mère cuisine ce qui est rare, lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses, écouter de la musique classique ça me détend et... faire connaissance avec des gens intéressants. Je n'aime pas lorsque mon frère tape une crise pour un rien, lorsque j'ai l'impression de décevoir les gens autour de moi et lorsque les cuisiniers à la maison préparent ce plat dégoûtant appelé Endives aux jambons... Je lis la plupart ou je vais à mon cours hebdomadaire d'escrime. J'adore ça », confia-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour. Hinata acquiesça et enchaîna avec un petit sourire. « Faire connaissance avec des gens intéressants ? Tu as plus l'air de quelqu'un qui aime la solitude... ». Itachi esquissa un sourire à son tour. « Et pourtant... ».

« Et toi ? », demanda-t-il curieusement. Hinata songea calmement avant de répondre. « J'aime beaucoup de couleurs : le rouge, le orange, le violet, le bleu et le vert. J'aime lire aussi et écouter toutes sortes de musique, bien que j'ai un faible pour le rock. J'aimais assez quand ma mère nous emmenait avec Hanabi faire les magasins avant. J'adore parler de tout et de rien avec des nouvelles personnes... Je n'aime pas quand Hana se plaint et c'est genre tout le temps, les amitiés qui me déçoivent et découvrir du jour au lendemain que je vais déménager. Ensuite, bah je passe mon temps dans ma bulle: je marche, j'écoute de la musique, je lis... Je faisais de la gymnastique avant ! Mais j'ai arrêté malheureusement... Voilà ! ». Le brun hocha la tête, rouvrant les yeux. « Tu lis quel genre de livres ? ». L'héritière ouvrit les yeux à son tour et se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder le visage d' Itachi.

Ce dernier ne quitta pas son regard non plus lorsqu'elle recommença à parler. « Et bien j'aime un peu de tout mais je lis surtout du fantastique. Sinon il y a le livre de chevet à ma mère que je lui ai emprunté il y a pas longtemps... L'appel de l'ange de Guillaume Musso. J'ai adoré ! Je sais pas si tu connais mais j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait une bonne dose de suspense et de mystère et j'ai été trop surprise à la fin ! Tu lis quoi toi sinon ? ». Le terminale se redressa, s'asseyant et gardant toujours le contact des yeux. « Je suis beaucoup thriller. Les histoires policières avec des enquêtes et du mystère, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'adorer Harry Potter ». Hinata rigola ouvertement. « Qui n'a pas aimé cette saga ! C'est mon livre préféré ! Je suis une fan inconditionnel de J.K. Rowling ! Mais en tout cas, si tu aimes les mystères, je t'ordonne de lire Guillaume Musso au plus vite ! ». « Tu m'ordonnes ? », interrogea le brun de sa voix suave en soulevant un sourcils, faisant sourire le jeune fille à ses côtés qui s'assit à son tour.

« Oui ! C'est un ordre ! Pourquoi tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir m'obéir ? », railla-t-elle. Itachi esquissa un sourire digne de l'héritier Uchiwa et répliqua sans gêne. « Ça va dépendre des ordres que tu vas me donner ». Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'insinuation. « Euh... Pour l'instant on va se contenter de la lecture hein ». Itachi se permit un rire face à son malaise évident. « Détends-toi, je te taquine ». La jeune fille grogna dans sa barbe inexistante, poussant Itachi pour qu'il tombe sur le dos. « Connard... ». Ce dernier rit de bon cœur et se releva pour prendre Hinata dans ses bras, l'attirant vers lui. « Je faisais que blaguer ! T'es juste trop mignonne quand tu es gênée ! ». Elle sourit et se laissa prendre dans ses bras. « Merci gros méchant ».

Quelques minutes passèrent où ils restèrent dans cette position, laissant à Hinata le loisir de penser.

Elle recommençait peu à peu à retrouver ses repères, et puis, Itachi lui faisait de l'effet, ça c'était sûr. Il était beau, intelligent, drôle, charmant, musclé et juste si magnifique ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il était presque parfait... « Tu as déjà eu une copine avant ? », demanda-t-elle en rougissant, toujours dans ses bras. « Hn. Une seule », répondit-il calmement. « Et... ? », insista-t-elle timidement. « Et j'avais quatorze ans, j'étais en dernière année au collège. Elle avait un an de moins. Ça a duré un an », finit-il par lâcher et elle acquiesça, ne voulant pas l'embêter plus que ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les nombreuses questions de se bousculer dans sa tête, tellement elle était curieuse à son sujet. Elle les enferma au loin dans son esprit pour le moment. Après tout ça faisait à peine un jour qu'ils se connaissaient, mais en même temps elle se sentait bien avec lui... Comme si de nouveau ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter. « Tu me passeras ton numéro de portable après ? », l'interrogea-t-elle à peine plus fortement qu'un chuchotement. « Hn », acquiesça-t-il.

« Tu prends pas le bus le matin au fait ? J'ai vu que Sasuke », songea-t-elle soudainement. Itachi émit un grognement frustré. « J'ai raté le bus ce matin, mon cousin éloigné qui est professeur ici m'a emmené mais sinon je le prend tout le temps ». Hinata se recula pour rire au visage de son ami. « Non ! Le grand Itachi Uchiwa a raté le bus ! Et pourquoi donc ? ». Le brun esquissa un sourire et se justifia. « Il y avait une fête samedi soir chez Pain, et j'ai passé le reste du week-end à dormir ».

« Ouais ouais. Pain ? », questionna-t-elle avec intérêt. Elle n'était jamais aller à une vrai soirée. Ça l'avait toujours intriguer. « C'est un ami de terminale ES. C'est un grand roux avec deux/trois percings... ? Il est toujours avec Konan, une fille aux cheveux mauve qui portent toujours une barrette à fleurs dans ses cheveux... ? Non tu vois pas », tenta d'expliquer le brun, cependant Hinata n'avait été au centre qu'une journée. « Non. Pas grave. Donc t'as de la famille qui travaille ici. Il est professeur de quoi, ça se trouve je vais l'avoir ! ». « Ouais, il est prof de japonais. Il s'appelle Obito », informa Itachi, au grand dame d' Hinata. « Ah je suis déçu ! J'aurais trop voulu voir sa tête ! Mon prof de japonais c'est un certain Kakashi Hatake... ? ». Itachi se permit un rire. « Et bien bonne chance ! Je l'ai eu l'année dernière et il est toujours en retard dans ses cours, il avance pas vite. En plus c'est un pervers ».

Hinata écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur. « Quoi !? Déjà qu'on s'emmerde en japonais... Il faut que le prof soit un pervers ! Comment tu le sais de toute façon ? ». « C'est le meilleur ami de Obito donc... Il passe du temps à la maison. C'est un ami de la famille presque », affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. Hinata parut surprise un instant, puis regarda sa montre. « Wow... ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là ! Il est dix-sept heures douze ! ». « Hn. Ça passe vite... », confirma le terminale. « T'avais quelque chose de prévu ou... ? », demanda la brune de manière incertaine. « A part rester avec toi, non », sourit l'aîné, vite rejoint par Hinata qui se plaça entre les jambes d' Itachi, son dos contre son torse. « Tant mieux parce que je comptais pas te laisser partir, tu sais que tu es super confortable ? ».

Itachi rit de bon cœur et vint appuyer son menton sur son épaule droite. Il respira l'odeur de ses longs cheveux doucement et sourit. « Tu es trop mignonne... C'est quoi ton shampoing, la fraise ? ». Hinata rougit immédiatement. « Et alors ! Il ne restait plus que ça dans la douche ce matin, Hanabi est une personne égoïste ! ». Itachi rigola tendrement. « Je m'en fiche, j'aime bien la fraise ». « Tu aimes ça me taquiner hein ? Connard... », abandonna la brune en se laissant aller dans les bras forts d' Itachi qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire à son attitude. « J'adore ça... ».

Hinata sourit doucement et baissa les yeux sur les mains d' Itachi poser sur ses propres genoux. Elle les prit dans ses mains et s'étonna de leur douceur et de leur taille, comparé aux siennes elles étaient immenses. « J'adore tes mains Itachi, elles sont trop grandes ! ». « C'est pour mieux te toucher mon enfant », blagua le brun, faisant sourire Hinata avec humour. « Je savais que t'étais un gros méchant loup ». « Je suis découvert », soupira-t-il faussement et la plus jeune rit fortement, Itachi tenant toujours ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai presque envie de rester comme ça pour toujours... », confia-t-elle après coup. « Pas de nom de famille oppressant, pas de cadet insupportable, pas de poids sur les épaules à part ta tête mais c'est largement supportable ! ». Itachi émit un rire rauque et se racla la gorge avant de répondre en accord. « C'est sûr... Mais on finirait par s'ennuyer un peu non ? Sans tout ça ». « Je ne sais pas... Peut-être mais pour le moment ça ne me manque pas ! », finit la brune en fermant les yeux.

Avoir Itachi si près de son corps lui envoyait des frissons constants et elle voulait se rapprocher encore plus car elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. Mais, ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils se connaissaient. Même à travers le bien-être qu'elle ressentait, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Sinon il allait finir par se méprendre sur ses intentions.

Ils entendirent la cloche sonner six heures du soir quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et décidèrent finalement de se relever. Le portable d' Itachi sonna alors et il le sortit de sa poche pour décrocher. « Oui. Non, j'y suis encore je prend le bus de toute façon. Ouais. Dans cinq minutes. Hn. A toute ». Tandis qu'il raccrochait et prenait son sac, Hinata sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le prit à son tour. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Gaara.

« Je sors du CDI direction casier puis je vais à mon arrêt. Tu es où ? ».

« Oki.

Je suis toujours avec Itachi :D On va à l'arrêt aussi, on se rejoint au tien, t'es d'où ? », lui répondit-elle.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose au casier ? », lui demanda le terminal alors qu'ils quittaient le coin tranquille. « Non et toi ? », dit-elle, retournant la question. Itachi secoua la tête. « Non plus. Tu dois rejoindre Gaara où ? ». « A son arrêt de bus », déclara-t-elle en regardant son portable, attendant la réponse de Gaara qui ne tarda pas.

« Quartier Est. J'y vais, je t'attend là bas. Prenez pas trop de temps ;) ».

Elle sourit avec amusement, bien qu'une légère rougeur pointa sur ses joues.

« Oki, on y va aussi. TG Bâtard X) ».

Hinata et Itachi marchaient le long du campus calmement. « Je te laisserai à l'arrêt Ouest, je vais resté un peu avec Kisame, je te rejoindrais après au notre », l'informa ce dernier. Hinata acquiesça avec un petit sourire. « Ok. Je resterai un peu avec Gaara comme ça ». Ils passèrent la grande porte d'entrée principale et continuèrent leur chemin, passant l'arrêt Nord où Hinata aperçu Sakura parlant avec la petite brune nunuche anonyme. « Alors elle, avec ton frère, c'est les seuls que je peux pas voir pour l'instant ! Non mais regarde la... ! », s'exclama-t-elle furieusement. Itachi sourit, taquin. « Tu es jalouse ? ». « Moi ? De elle ? Absolument pas, merci », se révolta la brune alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrêt Ouest.

« Tiens je vois Kisame », dit Itachi en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers elle. « Je n'aime pas les au revoir », l'informa-t-elle résolument tandis qu'il s'approchait pour lui faire la bise. « On se voit juste après à l'arrêt et demain de toute façon. Et tous les autres jours de l'année. Tu n'as pas à dire au revoir ou à plus tard si tu ne veux pas », déclara-t-il de façon compréhensive. Hinata sourit doucement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire un rapide câlin qu'elle voulait amical puis se détacha et marcha à reculons vers le prochain arrêt en agitant ses mains, rougissant. « A toute Itachi ! Fais pas de bêtises en mon absence ! ». Itachi rigola et elle se retourna pour marcher en direction de l'arrêt Est.

_Raaah ! Il est trop mignon !_

Elle passa de nombreuses personnes pour arriver au fameux arrêt de bus où elle repéra rapidement son ami aux cheveux roux. Elle couru dans sa direction et lui sauta dessus, criant comme une folle en plaisantant. « Gaara ! Je crois que j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie ! ». Le rouquin soupira et sourit en même temps à son comportement. La brune se détacha et déclara plus calmement. « Non je rigole. Je le trouve juste trop... trop sympa ! ». « J'imagine que tu parles d' Itachi ? », demanda-t-il par principe. « Bah non ! De Sasuke-kun bien sûr ! Han ! », finit-elle avec un mouvement de cheveux dédicacé au comportement superficielle. « Bien sûr Itachi, quel question ! ». Gaara sourit. « J'ai hâte d'être là quand Neji l'apprendra ». « Non Gaara, gâche pas tout déjà ! Et de toute façon j'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui », gémit la brune en remettant son sac sur son dos.

« Au fait, vous avez fait quoi pendant deux heures... ? », demanda curieusement le rouquin. « Tu veux savoir hein... », nargua son amie. « Tu sais je pourrais très bien le dire à Neji, après c'est toi qui voit... », déclara utilement l'adolescent en croisant les bras avec indifférence. « T'es pas drôle sérieux », se plaint-elle à nouveau alors que son ami haussait les sourcils, reposant sa question. « On est allé dans un coin tranquille et on a parlé », répondit Hinata à l'incrédulité de son interlocuteur. « Vous êtes allés dans un coin tranquille et avez seulement parlé... Tu me prends pour un con ? ». « Non ! Bon d'accord on s'est peut-être fait des câlins et il y a eu quelques insinuations... Mais rien de plus je t'assure ! Comme je t'ai dit, je ne compte pas sortir avec un garçon que je ne connais pas ! », avoua finalement la brune en souriant bêtement. Le roux hocha la tête. « C'est déjà plus concret ».

A cet instant, quelqu'un rentra dans Hinata et elle fronça les sourcils en désagrément. « Oh Pardon ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fais exprès ! ». C'était Naruto accompagné d'un Sasuke toujours aussi indifférent. « Pas grave », réussit-elle à dire avant que le blond ne recommence à parler. « Ton nom c'est bien Hinata Hyûga, exact ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Naruto Namikaze, on était ensemble en primaire! ». Hinata lui sourit. « Oui bien sûr ! Avec Kiba et Shino, non? ». Le blond hocha la tête, lui rendant son sourire. « C'est ça ! Ils sont au lycée aussi d'ailleurs ! Ça serait cool de se voir tous les quatre pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps ! ». « Bien sûr ! Ça me ferait super plaisir », répondit la brune sincèrement.

« C'est cool que tu sois là Hinata, vraiment ! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir refaire un groupe d'amis inséparables comme avant ! », confia Naruto alors que Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. « Ouais, c'est cool. Aller daube on y va ». Hinata fronça les sourcils en regardant Naruto insulté son soi-disant ami. Ils avaient vraiment une relation étrange. « Bon, et bah à plus tard Hinata ! Et Gaara aussi ! J'aurais ma revanche au bad ! », salua le blond en suivant Sasuke vers le prochain arrêt. « Je vais peut-être y aller moi aussi, je ne voudrais pas raté mon bus », déclara Hinata à l'intention du roux en voyant le bus du Nord arrivé.

Gaara acquiesça en prenant ses sacs posés par terre à ses pieds. « A demain princesse ». « A demain terreur des bacs à sable », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en marchant vers l'arrêt Sud à son tour. Un bras se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit à Itachi, continuant de marcher. « Il est pas un peu dérangé Kisame ? », demanda-t-elle en repensant à la fois où elle l'avait rencontré. « Juste un peu », confirma le brun amusé. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt et Hinata repéra parmi de nombreuses personnes Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru et Hanabi.

Cette dernière s'approcha avec son petit sourire et son air supérieur qui donnaient à Hinata une envie du lui mettre des baffes. « Neji ne prend pas le bus ce soir ? ». Hinata secoua la tête. « Non, il pouvait finir à seize heures exceptionnellement ». « Ouais. Et sinon c'est qui le gars à côté de toi ? », demanda sa cadette avec un sourire en direction du bel inconnu. Hinata était partagé entre se moquer d'elle et s'énerver face au comportement de sa sœur. « Itachi Uchiwa voici la petite peste dont je t'ai parlé, Hanabi. Trou de bal, c'est Itachi un ami de Neji ». Itachi fronça les sourcils et dit presque silencieusement pour que seule Hinata l'entende. « Un ami de Neji ? ». La brune rougit et déclara à voix haute. « Oui et bien... Hanabi, Itachi un ami à moi ». « Mieux », lui souffla Itachi à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers la petit sœur de son amie. « Enchanté ».

« Enchantée, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu es en terminale alors, si tu es un ami de Neji ? », commença Hanabi en clignant des yeux avec insistance. « En terminale scientifique », répondit Itachi, essayant de couper court à la conversation. « Tu dois être sacrément intelligent ! Moi je vais rentré au lycée l'année prochaine, j'espère allé en ES », insista la cadette, commençant à faire tournoyer une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Ah ouais », se moqua imperceptiblement le brun faisant rire Hinata alors que sa sœur continuait son manège. « C'est dommage que d'ici là tu ne sois plus au lycée... Mais c'est pas grave vu que Konoha fait aussi Université ! ». Hinata et Itachi tentèrent de ne pas rire face au comportement de la jeune fille. « Heureusement, je vais pouvoir rester avec Hinata plus longtemps », confia l' Uchiwa avec un petit sourire au malheur de la collégienne qui répondit tristement. « Oui. Bien sûr ».

Les deux lycéens se détournèrent de la cadette Hyûga et allèrent se poser dans un endroit plus calme, loin de la foule attendant le bus. Itachi retira enfin son bras de l'épaule d' Hinata et elle se sentit un peu déçue mais essaya de penser à autre chose. Ce qui fut difficile car ils étaient face à face, à quelques centimètres d'écart. Finalement Hinata posa sa tête sur le torse d' Itachi qui sourit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. « C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien aussi vite avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas... », confia-t-elle après un moment de silence apaisant. « Hn », confirma l' Uchiwa en posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. « Mais je veux pas que ça n'aille plus loin pour le moment... Tu comprends ? », continua-t-elle doucement en posant à son tour ses bras sur sa taille. « Bien sûr, c'est normal... », affirma Itachi en frottant son dos en réconfort.

« Et en plus tu es compréhensif ! », accusa la première d'un air blasé en se retirant de l'étreinte pour lui lancer un regard noir. Itachi sourit. « De quoi ? ». « Tout ! Tu es beau, intelligent, musclé, compréhensif ! J'ai l'impression de faire tâche à côté ! », affirma Hinata. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es mignonne, intelligente aussi sinon tu ne sera pas là, drôle et tu es une des seuls à faire sourire le grand Itachi Uchiwa », sourit le brun en lui prenant les mains. « Aller sourit, t'es encore plus jolie quand tu le fais ». Hinata rougit aux compliments puis tourna son visage vers celui d' Itachi et lui sourit.

L' Uchiwa lui rendit son sourire avec satisfaction et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Et bah voilà quand tu veux », taquina-t-il. « Je te jure que je suis entourée de gens trop malins ! », déclara l'héritière des Hyûga, rougissant toujours. Le bisou du brun n'ayant pas arranger son état.

A cet instant leur bus arriva et tout le monde se rua près des portes. Hinata récupéra son sac à ses pieds et se dirigea vers le car avec Itachi. « Tu t'assoies où normalement ? », demanda-t-elle. Itachi haussa les épaules distraitement. « Peut importe. Vers le milieu... ? ». Hinata hocha la tête à sa question muette et monta les marches du bus. Elle marcha dans l'allée et s'assit dans une rangée au milieu, deux sièges devant Naruto et Sasuke malheureusement.

Itachi s'assit à côté d'elle et le bus ferma ses portes, les dernières personnes entrées marchant dans l'allée. « T'habite où en fait ? », demanda la brune alors que le car démarrait. « En face de chez toi », sourit son interlocuteur. Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté curieusement. « Genre... Sérieux ?! ». Et Itachi hocha la tête. « C'est super ! On pourra se voir le week-end et tout ! », s'exclama-t-elle en sortant ses écouteurs de son sac, commençant à les démêler. « Hn. Même le soir après les cours », confirma le terminale en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du siège derrière. Hinata sourit doucement en observant son visage. « Je vais mettre de la musique, si tu veux me parler tape moi l'épaule », l'informa-t-elle tandis qu' Itachi tendit la main pour prendre un des écouteurs. « Eh ! ». « Tais-toi et mets de la musique », ordonna avec amusement l'aîné.

Hinata secoua la tête et chercha une musique dans sa play list. « Three Days Grace t'aimes bien ? », s'enquit-elle. « Hn. Peu importe », répondit Itachi et elle choisit Home et posa son portable sur son sac sur ses genoux. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et songea à sa journée.

Cette dernière ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle avait imaginé. Elle avait retrouvé Gaara, avec qui elle était sûr, elle allait très bien s'entendre. Les cours ne semblaient pas aussi dur que dans son ancien établissement privé de Paris. Elle avait rencontré des nouvelles personnes tout à fait surprenantes, notamment les frères Uchiwa. Ils semblaient à l'opposer. Itachi était quasi parfait tandis que Sasuke était un gros con... Cela dit elle aurait bien voulu l'entendre jouer de la guitare à nouveau. Il était très doué, même pour chanter. Elle adorait son timbre de voix rauque.

Mais revenons à sa journée.

Elle était curieuse de voir ce que donnerait sa vie ici dans les prochaines semaines...

* * *

OK Ok tout le monde!

Je trouve que ce petit truc qui se passe momentanément entre I et H va trop vite mais je l'ai écrit comme ça, peu envie de le changer, de toute façon à la fin ça sera un Sasuke/Hinata donc ne stresser pas...! Dès le prochain Acte les choses changent ;) Quelques commentaires pour m'aider à finir le cinquième Acte s'il-vous-plaît ? :3

Bisous tout le monde! :)

28x08x13


End file.
